A New World
by ellenong
Summary: Korra has always loved singing, so when she starts a new life after disappearing from her old one, she becomes a singing sensation by the new name of Riley Summers. One day Mako and Bolin pay the new 'Korra' a surprise visit. Can the two 'high school lovers' find a way back to each other or will painful memories prevent them from rekindling their once lost relationship? AU and OOC.
1. Chapter 1: Riley Summers

**Chapter 1: Riley Summers**

Korra POV:

I walked on the stage, ready to sing my next song. I was in my outfit, sometimes I hated why they dressed me up. It was unnecessary, as if they were having a fashion show or something. Especially this strapless sequined busted dress and studded heels with a turquoise gold cuff. I mean come on; it looks absolutely ridiculous.

I felt the lights shine down on me, my dress sparkled in the light. I could hear faint squeals of excitement from my fans as they looked on at the capturing beauty that was my dress. Soon enough, all the lights faded, except one that encircled me. I squinted at the crowd, everything blurred as my eyes took time to adjust to the blinding white light.

"I would like to dedicate this song to my parents, my loving family and my ex boyfriend." Gasps echoed throughout the hall as I took one final deep breath and exhaled slowly.

It was just another concert, I've done this plenty of times but in different places yet I still get nervous before each performance. You'd think I'd be used to it, to all the fame and glory. Sometimes, I just wanted to fade away and become who I was before, just plain Korra Cortez. But right now, I had to be Riley Summers - The super singing sensation.

The song started, I gripped onto the microphone more tightly. I took a deep breath. I opened my mouth and the words poured out like I was reading my all time favourite childhood story.

_These four walls, they whisper to me  
They know a secret, I knew they would not keep  
Didn't take long for the room to fill with dust  
And these four walls came down around us_

_It must have been something, send me out of my head  
With the words so radical and not what I meant  
Now I wait for a break in the silence 'cause it's all that you left  
Just me and these four walls again_

_It's hard now to let you be  
I won't make excuses, I've made my peace  
Didn't take long for me to lose the trust  
'Cause these four walls were not strong enough, oh_

_It must have been something, send me out of my head  
With the words so radical and not what I meant  
Now I wait for a break in the silence 'cause it's all that you left  
Just me and these four walls again_

_Yeah, it's difficult watching us fade  
Knowing it's all my fault, my mistake  
Yeah, it's difficult letting you down  
Knowing it's all my fault, you're not around_

_It must have been something, send me out of my head  
With the words so radical and not what I meant  
Now I wait for a break in the silence 'cause it's all that you left  
Just me and these four walls again, again  
Ooh, these four walls again_

I ended up in tears by the end of the song. I was greeted by cheers and screams but I couldn't help but think that that song was entirely my life. It pretty much summoned up everything that has happened. I faked a smile as I waved by hand in the air, at least I was loved by my fans even if I wasn't loved by the people in my past.

The people in my past. No, it was just the one.

Mako. The only person I would ever love, turned his back to me and told me to leave and never come back. He didn't love me anymore. He made that very clear. All too clear.

…

_"Mako! Mako! I've got-" I ran into his room excited, holding up the paper which stated that Redwood Records wanted to sign me up. He was sitting on his bed, hands clasped together tightly, his knuckles white from the tension. He was holding his phone between his hands and his eyes bore down onto the screen._

_"What's wrong?" I asked curiously. _

_"What's wrong Korra! What's wrong with you! Who the hell is this! How could you do this to me? You betrayed my trust, you betrayed me!" His voice shook with anger. He shoved the phone up to my eye level. _

_"Mako, it's not like-" My eyes widened, I tried to cut him off, but I knew he wouldn't stop. He was seeing nothing but red, nothing but anger and rage. _

_"Who is this guy Korra! What are you doing holding hands with him! I thought you loved me, I loved you too. I guess I was wrong about the first part, huh." He looked away while he got up and headed towards the door. _

_"Mako! Let me explain!" I pleaded. He didn't know the truth. _

_"Then explain Korra!" He was screaming at me now. _

_"Mako, he's just a friend! I do love you!" I screeched back at him. _

_"How can you stand there and tell me that you love me yet you go behind my back and do this!" The level of tension in the room was extreme. I could almost feel the intensity through my skin. _

_"Do what Mako! We're just holding hands, we're just friends!" I yelled back him, why wouldn't he just listen to me and believe what I was saying was the truth! It was! It was as simple as that! _

_"If you're going to deny what you did was wrong and how you didn't betray me then you can leave." He held his bedroom door open and pointed out the door. _

_"Mako. Please. I didn't betray you. Please. I love you." I begged, I was on my knees crying. I didn't bother swiping away the tears, I let them fall onto the carpet. _

_"I said get out!" His tone increased in volume. _

_"Mako. Please. Don't do this." I begged again, I was practically on my knees at his shoes. Why is he doing this to me? Can't he see how much he means to me and that I would never do anything to hurt him?_

_"We're done! Over. O V E R. Leave and never come back. Ever, I never want to see your face again." He shouted and kicked me in the stomach. I grunted and fell back against the bed frame. With that, he left me in his bedroom, crying, sobbing. Begging, pleading for him to listen to me. _

_"Why are you doing this? I love you so much, can't you see that?" I was whispering inaudibly now. I crawled up from my crouched position on the floor, where mako had left me after kicking me across the room. I winced, my stomach hurt, I was probably, no definitely, going to get a massive bruise across my abdomen. I hugged my knees to my chest and cried quietly. _

…

"Riley! What are you doing? Come on we have to get you changed for your next song! Let's go! We've only got 10 minutes!" My manager, Kandice, ushered me from the stage to my change room.

She was great, being young for her profession, only 7 years older than me so maybe around 26? She was kind and she definitely knew how to do her job. She wasn't strict like all the other managers I've come across she was understanding and patient. She was the only one who I've told my past to, that's probably one of the reason she puts up with me for so long.

Once I got into my change room. I slipped off my dress and heels and changed into a tie dye sports bra and some grey trackies, slipped on my sequined chucks and made my way back up to the stage. I felt so much more at ease wearing these clothes. It was better than prancing around wearing some stupid dress that was probably designed by Vera Wang and pretending like I was a princess from a fairytale. Because truth was, I was no way near that. I was nothing. How could I go on stage and act like nothing was wrong in my life; like I was perfect, when everything that was turning out right was ripped away from me? How could anyone pretend that they were going to be okay when they weren't?

I quickly jumped back on the stage, I was greeted by a wild roar echoing throughout the stadium as I stood upon the freshly polished wooden floor. I could see the way everyone looked at me, the way they wanted to be, the way they envied my life. But there was nothing I wanted more than to be normal, to not have to be followed every step I take. I just wanted to be normal, just like everyone else. Was that too much to ask?

I was snapped out of my thoughts when the music started playing in the background. I took a quick glance at my manager who 'shooed' me further onto the stage with her hands. I cautiously took a few more steps before raising the microphone to my lips, ready to sing.

"Just one more song, Korra." I whispered to myself before re-focusing all my attention back to performing on stage.

_Ooh, I can't go any further than this_

_Ooh, I want you so badly, it's my biggest wish_

_Cool, I spend my time just thinkin', thinkin', thinkin' 'bout you_

_Every single day, yes I'm really missin', missin' you_

_And all those things we used to, used to, used to do_

_Hey girl, what's up? It used to, used to be just me and you_

_I spend my time just thinkin', thinkin', thinkin' 'bout you_

_Every single day, yes I'm really missin', missin' you_

_And all those things we used to, used to, used to do_

_Hey girl, what's up? Yo? What's up? What's up? What's up?_

_Can you meet me halfway, right at the borderline?_

_That's where I'm gonna wait for you_

_I'll be lookin' out night and day_

_Took my heart to the limit, and this is where I stay_

_Ooh, ooh, I can't go any further than this_

_Ooh, ooh, I want you so bad, it's my only wish_

_Girl, I travel 'round the world and even sail the seven seas_

_Across the universe, I go to other galaxies_

_Just tell me where to go, just tell me where you wanna meet_

_I navigate myself, myself to take me where you be_

_'Cause girl I want, I, I, I want you right now_

_I travel uptown, town, I travel downtown_

_Wanna to have you around, 'round like every single day_

_I love you alway-way, I'll meet you halfway_

_Can you meet me halfway, right at the borderline?_

_That's where I'm gonna wait for you_

_I'll be lookin' out night and day_

_Took my heart to the limit, and this is where I stay_

_Ooh, ooh, I can't go any further than this_

_Ooh, ooh, I want you so bad, it's my only wish_

_Ooh, ooh, I can't go any further than this_

_Ooh, ooh, I want you so bad, it's my only wish_

_Let's walk the bridge to the other side, just you and I_

_(Just you and I)_

_I will fly, fly the skies for you and I_

_(For you and I)_

_I will try until I die for you and I_

_For you and I, for, for, for you and I_

_For, for, for you and I, for, for you and I_

_(For you and I)_

_Can you meet me halfway?_

_Can you meet me halfway?_

_Can you meet me halfway?_

_Can you meet me halfway?_

_Meet me halfway, right at the borderline_

_That's where I'm gonna wait for you_

_I'll be lookin' out night and day_

_Took my heart to the limit, and this is where I stay_

_Ooh, ooh, I can't go any further than this_

_Ooh, ooh, I want you so bad, it's my only wish_

_Ooh, ooh, I can't go any further than this_

_Ooh, ooh, I want you so bad, it's my only wish_

I quickly jogged off the stage, using the back of my arm to wipe off any sweat residue. I was exhausted, all this singing, dancing, pretending. It was all too much.

I have to admit, I would much rather prefer to be singing beat songs, rather than sad songs because it reminded me too much of my past. Who I was, who I wanted to be and who I am now. Not to mention, all the people that I lost on the way. With sad love songs, everyone just assumed that it was just another one of my songs, but to me, it was so much more. I could relate to them. They perfectly described my life and at that moment, I felt like everyone understood me. Then I would snap back to reality and realize that everyone just thought it was just another song, not the story of my life.

* * *

_A/N: I don't own either of the songs. They belong to their rightful owners. _


	2. Chapter 2: Unexpected turns PART I

**Chapter 2: Unexpected turns PART I**

Korra POV: 

Yesterday's performance was hectic. I had one last night before the end of my tour, although I usually sang everywhere. I'd pop up as a guest somewhere, on a TV show, in the middle of central park or in a restaurant. My manager thought this was a fabulous idea, if I didn't cause any trouble. Which was highly unlikely, considering the type of person I am – or rather, the person I used to be.

I hated not being able to walk down the street without someone recognizing me as the famous singer. But Kandice found a disguise I could wear, or rather just gym clothes with a wide brim hat or sunnies to hide my eyes. Most of the time, it was my eyes which gave my identity away. So I slipped on some grey gym shorts and a faded cropped sweatshirt. I tied my brown hair in a low ponytail and tied it off with a spiked hair tie. I grabbed my ray bans on the way out and chucked on my white low cut converses.

My house was on the waterfront, so I had to slip out through the back, there were always cameras and photographers posted out the front. There was a secret path that led from my massive backyard to the park nearby, so I followed that.

I followed the trail all the way to the park. It was so peaceful, especially at 6:30 in the morning. I loved the early morning breeze, it was calming and soothing as it caressed the bare skin between my shorts and my sweatshirt. I sat myself down at one of the park benches and I saw people come and go, jogging by themselves or walking their dogs. I smiled at everyone of them and got a graceful nod in return. None recognized me though, which was good. I needed some peace and quiet. At home, it was silent, too silent. My house was too big and no matter how many people there were in it, it would not fill up. Living by myself was lonely, except for when Kandice would come around in the morning for meetings. The park gave off a different sense of vibe. Like my house, it was big and the space wasn't used up, but somehow the green tall trees swaying, the wind blowing and the flowers blooming made my day, every time I came here. It was like my own getaway, that I shared with others but I wouldn't have it any other way.

I pulled my phone from my pocket, Kandice's name lit up on the screen. I hesitated on whether to pick up but if I didn't, she'd probably send a search party for me. She has done that before. And the sound of people searching and crying my name would ruin my peaceful morning, so I picked up.

"Hello? Riley speaking." I answered.

"Oh hey, I didn't think you were up. I'm about 5 minutes from your house. I've got important news for you, so meet me downstairs when you're ready! Oh, and I've got breakfast!" The words fell from her mouth excitedly. While she was talking, or rather squealing, I could tell there was something exciting that she was dying to tell me. She had hung up, I'm guessing to prevent herself from spilling anything else out of her mouth.

I sighed and began heading back to the hidden dirt path that led back to my house. It was a 5 minute trail, so I sped up my pace. I needed to be back before Kandice got there. She hated how I went out without telling her, she was always so concerned that something would happen to me, but I could damn well take care of myself.

I stumbled and trips on some exposed roots but regained my footing before I went plummeting to the ground face first. I arrived home in 3 minutes, took off my muddied shoes and left them on the backyard patio. I rushed into the house, jumped onto the couch and turned on the TV.

"KORRAAAAAA." Her voice called out eagerly, echoing through the empty house.

"Phew." I sighed inwards, if I was a second later I would have been toast.

"KORRRAAAA!" She called out again, this time more anxiously.

"I'm back here Kandice!" I replied while snuggling further into the couch.

"Oh there you are! I was looking everywhere for you. I was getting worried." She spoke quickly. "Anyway, there's good news, well kind of, depends how to take it. Since tonight is the last performance for your tour, we thought it would be fun for you to do a duet with someone from the crowd. Not for all the songs, maybe the last few instead of doing your usual hip hop stuff?"

"Yeah sure." I just agreed to everything she said, like always.

"Cool! I bought you some wraps and coffee from the café down the road. I've got a meeting to go to, so I'll see you later at 3pm at the dance studio! Don't be late and don't forget to bring all your gear! See ya!" She left as quickly as she came. She was always in a hurry, meetings all the time. I was just the face and the voice, she was everything else. She managed my timetable, where I would be at what time, what I have to do and all that. She's kind of my best friend, but also like a co-worker? I don't know, but I was sure glad she was in my life.

…

Mako POV:

"MAK MAK MAKKOOOOO!" Bolin's voice boomed across the small apartment.

"What do you want?" I yelled back agitated that he disturbed my peaceful morning coffee break.

"You won't believe this! LOOK!" He shoved the newspaper in my face and there Korra was on the front page of the New York Paper in her hip hop clothes, crop top and trackies dancing and singing. I looked down at the big letters that were capitalized over the front page, 'New singing sensation does it again! Riley came from nowhere and has captured the whole world with her beauty and her talent!'

Korra's always been into singing and she was amazing at it. I just never got the chance to tell her – wait what? Riley? Why does the name say Riley, it was Korra. I could recognize those round blue eyes anywhere. I remembered that night, they were terrified and full of hurt. She begged me not to do anything, yet I threw everything back in her face and kicked her across the room. I didn't even give her a chance to explain, I was too angry. I wasn't angry at her, I was angry at myself.

I was jealous that she was holding another man's hand. I knew she loved me yet I went and stomped on it, then threw it back in her face. I remember the tears that swelled up in her eyes, threatening to fall but didn't as she fought back the tears.

I was so angry that I left her sobbing on the floor of my room. Little did I know that it would have been the last time I saw her. Until now.

I had to meet her, I had to get her back. I needed her to forgive me.

Korra POV: 

It was almost time for my performance. I was in a white flowy waterfall dress that was decorated with a gold sequined waistband, pastel T-Bar heels and my hair was pulled back in a fishtail braid and topped off with a flower crown. They seriously went overboard this time! Seriously! A flower crown?

Maybe I would swipe it away at the last moment when Kandice wasn't watching. She could scold me all she wants but there was no way in hell that I was going to go on stage with flowers in my hair! I felt so stupid, like a princess.

I wish I could fly away and do whatever I pleased. Being a celebrity, I probably could. But it wouldn't be worth flying away when I did not know the destination. In the back of my mind, I did. I knew the destination very well. The small apartment back in Republic City. The place where I left behind the ones I loved. The place where the man I loved told me to leave and never come back. And I knew I could never go back there. I could not face the hurt and pain all over again and I knew I wouldn't be strong to deal with all the heartache that would wash over me once I stepped ashore.

I floated all the way through to the stage. I didn't feel my feet touching the floor. I couldn't feel anything. I couldn't hear or think about anything. All I had in my mind was the man I once loved.

The lights flashed on and my fingers trailed along the piano keys. I took a deep breath and begin to sing.

_I still remember the look on your face_

_Been through the darkness at 1:58_

_The words that you whispered for just us to know_

_You told me you loved me so why did you go away, go away_

_I do recall now the smell of the rain_

_Fresh on the pavement, I ran off the plane_

_That July 9th the beat of your heart_

_It jumps through your shirt, I can still feel your arms_

_But now I'll go sit on the floor wearing your clothes_

_All that I know is I don't know_

_How to be something you miss_

_Never thought we'd have a last kiss_

_Never imagined we'd end like this_

_Your name, forever the name on my lips_

_I do remember the swing of your step_

_The life of the party, you're showing off again_

_And I roll my eyes and then you pulled me in_

_I'm not much for dancing but for you did_

_Because I loved your handshake, meeting my father_

_I love how you walk with your hands in your pockets_

_How you'd kiss me when I was in the middle of saying something_

_There's not a day I don't miss those rude interruptions_

_And I'll go, sit on the floor wearing your clothes_

_All that I know is I don't know_

_How to be something you miss_

_Never thought we'd have a last kiss_

_Never imagined we'd end like this_

_Your name, forever the name on my lips, ohh_

_So I'll watch your life in pictures like I used to watch you sleep_

_And I'll feel you forget me like I use to feel you breathe_

_And I'll keep up with our old friends just to ask them how you are_

_Hope it's nice where you are_

_And I hope the sun shines and it's a beautiful day_

_And something reminds you, you wish you had stayed_

_We can plan for a change in weather and time_

_I never planned on you changing your mind_

_So, I'll go, sit on the floor wearing your clothes_

_All that I know is I don't know_

_How to be something you miss_

_I never thought we'd ever last kiss_

_Never imagined we'd end like this_

_Your name, forever the name on my lips_

_Just like our last kiss, forever the name on my lips_

_Forever the name on my lips, just like our last_

I could relate to every Taylor Swift song there was. They perfectly described my life, all the breakups, all the heartache, all the pain and all the love I wished I could have but never would. It was as if she was another me, but in an alternate universe. She was like me in more ways than one, she was sweet natured and elegant on the outside but on the inside, there was nothing but hurt. Like we had to fake who we were on the outside, afraid that no one will ever appreciate us if we were who we really were. We had to always pretend who we were.

And sometimes it gets tiring.

"Riley! There you are! I was thinking, for your last song, of doing a duet! Wouldn't it be great! I know right? It's perfect!" Kandice squealed as she jumped up and down. Sometimes, I found myself wondering why she wasn't the one up on the stage and why I was. She was sweet natured on the outside and inside, she would be the perfect celebrity for everyone to idolize. Except now, everyone had to adore the fake me. I wonder what it really felt to be liked for who I was not because of who I was pretending to be.

"Kandice, please. I don't-" I began to try to discourage her out of the idea but she seemed as set on the idea as she was on being my manager. She hushed me quiet, placing a thin finger over my now swollen red lips and glared at me with her piercing green eyes. It felt as if she was discretely stabbing me with ice daggers that no one else could see.

"Here's the man you're going to sing to!" She continued and took a step right, revealing this mysterious man. I groaned and rolled my eyes, looking over my left shoulder for something more entertaining but was stunned when a pair of feet stood below my nose. My mouth dropped open, my eyes widened. No it cannot be. He couldn't be here. There was no way.

"Riley?" The man said. His voice was shocked and partially mocking. I gulped a big gasp of air before clamping my mouth shut and regaining as much posture as I possible could.

She must've seen my stunned expression and took several small steps towards me, leaning down to whisper in my air. Her hot breath tingled my skin and left my body shuddering. "Handsome, isn't he?"

"Um. Kandice. I don't think this is a good idea." I tried to argue with her another time but she wasn't having any of it. Her eyes pinning me down straight away and I decided it was better not to press this subject and just to keep my goddam mouth shut.

"Don't worry. You're going to love it!" She giggled before walking away eventually. I was having a feeling, a bad feeling deep in my stomach that this wasn't going to turn out well.

* * *

_A/N: The song belongs to its rightful owner, I do not own any of it!_


	3. Chapter 3: Unexpected turns PART II

**Chapter 3: Unexpected turns PART II**

Korra POV: 

"Mako." I began but he cut me off by placing his finger on my lips. I could feel an electric spark running off the tip of his finger and trailing down my spine to every last part of my body. His touch alone, left me shuddering and gasping for air. But before I could say anything or even get another breath of air in, I was being dragged on the stage by Kandice, literally by my ear.

But I still couldn't focus. The Earth was suddenly spinning fast and I felt like my feet were failing below me and that I could be falling any second now. felt like the Earth's gravity just multiplied and I was being squashed down to the ground with my feet were pinned on the ground, unable to move.

I was doing so fine. So why did he have to come? Why did he have to ruin everything just like he had before? Why couldn't he just leave me alone to my own life, to my own troubles and just go away?

"Come on Korra. It's not going to be that bad. You've done duets before." Kandice tried to reassure me, but didn't she get it? I hadn't done this before. Not in a situation like this. How could she even begin to understand that the reason why I was even standing on the stage at this very moment was because of the man standing in front of me. The man I was about to sing a duet with. How could she possibly begin to comprehend that?

I wasn't even sure I could myself. Nothing in my life made sense anymore and my whole world was crumbling down to pieces, to ashes and how was I meant to pick up those remains. How was I supposed to do anything?

"Ko-Riley." He spoke up once again. I forced myself to look up at him, and for a brief second, I thought I could see a slight smile. But I must've been seeing things. I shook my head, hoping, praying that this would get my head together. Only slightly.

"Are you ready?" He asked as he held out a black microphone to me. I took a deep breath, ignoring his question, then walking past him, brushing my shoulders past his. From that moment of contact, I could feel the same electrifying sensation but I forced it down and ignored it.

I walked over to the black box behind Mako, where the microphones were and grabbed one myself. Then heading towards the stage, not before turning around giving him a greasy look.

The song we were meant to sing was a duet. I rolled my eyes and I groaned inwardly before taking the lead and walking towards the centre of the stage. I could hear him huff and sigh behind me. As if I was going to let him waltz back into my life like nothing has happened. As if he would be so stupid as to believe that I would.

I took a last look at my manager who held up 2 thumbs upright in an encouraging manner. I looked back out at the audience who was both stunned at the appearance of another person. I took small breaths in, letting everything sink in. Letting my head stop spinning and letting my heart go. Tears threatened to fall but I fought back the urge. I can't be seen as weak in front of my fans and worst of all, him.

"Just let go and follow your heart." I tried to tell myself but deep down I knew there was only one consequence of those actions but I would not relive that again. Not tonight.

_I remember what you wore on the first day_

_You came into my life and I thought, hey_

_You know this could be something_

_'Cause everything you do and words you say_

_You know that it all takes my breath away_

_And now I'm left with nothing_

_So maybe it's true_

_That I can't live without you_

_And maybe two is better than one_

_But there's so much time_

_To figure out the rest of my life_

_And you've already got me coming undone_

_And I'm thinking two is better than one_

_I remember every look upon your face_

_The way you roll your eyes, the way you say_

_You make it hard for breathing_

_'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away_

_I think of you and everything's okay_

_I'm finally now believing_

_That maybe it's true_

_That I can't live without you_

_And maybe two is better than one_

_But there's so much time_

_To figure out the rest of my life_

_And you've already got me coming undone_

_And I'm thinking two is better than one_

_I remember what you wore on the first day_

_You came into my life and I thought, hey_

_Maybe it's true_

_That I can't live without you_

_And maybe two is better than one_

_There's so much time_

_To figure out the rest of my life_

_And you've already got me coming undone_

_And I'm thinking, ooh_

_I can't live without you_

_'Cause baby, two_

_Is better than one_

_There's so much time_

_To figure out the rest of my life_

_But I figured out with all that's said and done_

_Two is better than one_

_Two is better than one_

Throughout the whole song, we never looked away from each other. Our gaze locked together, we stood opposite each other, our bodies facing each other. Neither making a move. My mind told me to move away, to look away but my heart told me to stay and forgive him. By the end of the song, tears were now falling from my eyes. The crowd cheered and applauded.

I was close to breaking point. I wish they could just understand me. Understand my life and that it wasn't just all part of a show, that I was just as ordinary as any of them. I was a person. I was human. Why couldn't they just see that?

And they cheered even more when he raised his hand and waved and I could feel hysteric fits of laughter rising from the bottom of my throat. They had no idea who this man standing in front of me was. They thought he was just a stranger to me. Little did they know that he meant the world to me.

"Korra." Mako started when we got off the stage. I quickly shot him a nasty glare before pulling him aside, away from any preying ears.

"Riley. I'm no longer Korra." I looked him dead straight in the eye as I spoke to him. I didn't cry. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing me so weak. Not after what he had done to me. There was no way in hell, that I would let him do that ever again. "If you're looking for her, you might as well leave. She left remember, just like you told her to. She's gone forever. And she's never coming back."

* * *

_A/N: I do not own the song!_


	4. Chapter 4: Recalling past memories

**Chapter 4: Recalling past memories**

Mako POV:

"Why did you never come back? Why did you never even say goodbye to us? I don't get it Korra, we were your family." I crossed my arms over my chests and locked my gaze on Korra, not letting her out of my sight until she answered.

She opened her mouth then pursed it closed again. I could see her mind wandering, contemplating on whether to tell me or not. She reluctantly let out a short agitated breath and began to speak. "I guess I didn't need to? I mean you had Bo and he had you and Asami." She nonchalantly shrugged.

I wasn't buying her innocence. I knew there was more behind that she didn't want to spill. But I was determined to find out, she left me broken, my heart pained and my mind wandering, my eyes searching for any sign of her. None, none what-so-ever until Bolin showed me the newspaper with her on the front cover.

"No Korra. We were all devastated when you left. Bolin never spoke to anyone, Asami shut herself down, they all blamed themselves for your disappearance. And I, I was losing my mind. You didn't even leave a note, a reason, an explanation as to why you just suddenly left."

"Mako. I'm sorry, okay. Is that what you want to hear? If it is, then there. Now, you can leave me alone." She barked back at me with an icy tone. Her eyes flickered to something behind me, I turned around and looked in that direction. The door. I guess she wanted a way out.

"Korra." I grabbed her hand, she tried to struggle her way out of my grasp but I didn't let go. She finally calmed down and sat still. "I know that's not the reason. I know you left because of me. Because of that… night. I regretted every word of it. I never meant to hurt you. I was having a bad day and you were just there, perfect as ever and I just lashed out at you. Korra, please, just talk to me."

"Yes Mako! That night, you didn't know how much that hurt me, not just physically when you kicked me across the room but emotionally. You left me scarred. You left me no reason to stay. You said for me to leave and to never come back. And I did. And now you're standing here apologizing and you think that I would just forgive you and go back to the way things were?" She sneered back, obviously frustrated.

"Korra. I didn't mean it. I didn't mean to hurt you and I never would intentionally. I love you too much." I tried to explain but she wouldn't listen. Just like that night when she tried to explain and I didn't listen. It was all my fault.

"You should've thought of that before you left me sobbing hysterically in your room. You left me broken with no way to pick up the pieces. We can never, never you hear, get back together. I moved on when you left me and now you should." She snaps back while pivoting on one heel to face the door.

"Korra." I tried desperately to speak, to reach out to her but she wouldn't listen.

"No Mako. It's Riley, Riley Summers to you. Korra is gone. And she's never coming back. Just like you wanted." She barked back one last time before storming out aggravated.

"No, it's not like I wanted. I never wanted that. I only wanted you." I whispered back inaudibly before letting a tear slide down my cheek. I didn't bother brushing the tear away. I sighed, grabbed my keys and headed out the door.

Korra POV:

Who did he think he was? What he did expect? That he could just show up from nowhere and everything would be back like it was? That we would be back together? No he was wrong. I would never go back to him.

I huffed out an agitated breath and began to walk faster. Thank god I was had sunglasses on or my bright cobalt eyes would've given my identity in a flash and that was the last thing I needed. I didn't want paparazzi following me everywhere but it was all part of being famous. Sometimes I felt that being a super famous was a burden but sometimes when I was on stage, I forgot everything. Being on that stage made me feel free, made me feel like I could do anything and most of all, it meant that I was able to live my dream.

I looked down at my clothes, I was wearing a white and black Aztec tie up top underneath my trusted denim studded vest, black skinny jeans and my taupe Jeffrey Campbell litas. I wanted to go for a run to clear my mind. But my clothes wasn't suitable for that. Running always made me feel like anything was possible and there were no limits but those thoughts would have to wait until I got home to change.

I quickened my pace as I turned the corner and knocked into a wall – or rather a very muscular person.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going. Here, let me help you up."

The voice sounded so familiar. My voice shook when the familiarity clicked in my brain. "Bolin?"

"Um, yeah that's me. How do you know my name? Do I know you?" He questioned. I could see him trying to figure out who I was. I didn't get why it took him so long to register that it was me. I mean, I thought my voice was distinct enough. I guess I did dress differently and my hair changed a lot too. I mentally smacked myself on the forehead as I realized that he wouldn't be able to recognize me until I took off my sunglasses. I reached up and took off the sunglasses, being sure to inspect my surroundings beforehand.

"Korra?" I could hear the excitement in his voice and see the joy in his eyes. He wrapped his massive arms around me and engulfed me in a very tight bear hug. Yep, same old Bolin.

"Yeah. It's me." I answered shrugging my shoulders slightly.

"Oh my god. You're all famous and stuff now. I can't believe that I know someone famous and personally too! It's amazing! But hold on, what are you doing out here without anyone?" The ecstatic look on his face was priceless but it soon turned to worry.

"Chill Bo. It's fine. I was just with… Mako." My last word turned into a whisper.

"Mako? You saw Mako? What did he say?" He flailed his arms in the arm wildly.

"Nothing, just catching up I guess." I shrugged again, not trying to bring anything emotional into the conversation. I quickly changed the subject, "What are you guys doing here anyway? The last time I heard you guys were back in Republic City. Got boring huh?" I suggested, raising one eyebrow.

He chuckled before quickly adding. "Nah, it's great. But we actually came to see you! We say you in the newspaper one day and Mako he just went crazy. He spent so long waiting for you to come back, but when you didn't, he lost it, he spent every waking minute searching for any sign of you." His voice saddened and lowered to a more disheartening register.

"Oh. He failed to mention that part." I admitted, it was true though. He didn't say anything about that but I guess he was trying to imply it but I just ignored him.

"That's okay! Let's go back to the apartment we're staying in for the week. You can talk to him again later when he comes back." Bolin said oblivious to the situation me and Mako were in. It was the same old Bolin I knew and loved, always so naïve.

"Okay, let's go."

* * *

_A/N: You know where to find the outfits links, in my profile page!_


	5. Chapter 5: Rekindling

**Chapter 5: Rekindling**

Bolin POV:

It's been a week since I ran into Korra and a whole week since Mako locked himself inside his room. I know he's all devastated that Korra just blew him off like that but there's no need to be that drastic. I mean he can still mop around but at least eat something or come out from his room, right? Being cooped up in that small room couldn't be good for him but he won't listen to reason or even logic.

Being the stubborn idiot he is, he won't come out if I tell him to. But what if Korra- I mean Riley- I mean Korra, whatever, tells him to. I know, I know, I know. She won't talk to him, considering the past. But thinking of it now, hearing their heated fight from the next room, it wasn't that horrible. He was being unreasonable but he just loved her and wanted her to love him back. That's not too much to ask for right?

I get that he went overboard and left her hurt, in more ways than one. But if they loved each other, wouldn't they find a way?

Love always found a way.

This, this tension, all this hurt and guilt build up wasn't helping anyone. The more left unsaid the more someone was going to get hurt. Even if they weren't going to mend their relationship, someone else was.

Someone else with the name Bolin.

...

A few hours later, I found myself outside of Korra's house - or should I say mansion. It was magnificent. It was covered in white paint and had a massive balcony. It was like a castle, a big grey and white stoned castle.

I slowly pulled myself up the stairs to the front porch and knocked on the door. I waited for what seemed to be a few minutes before hearing some footsteps on the other side of the door.

"Hey, uh, Bolin? What are you, uh, um, doing here?" She mumbled while rubbing her eyes. "I didn't expect you to be here at, uh, like 6am?"

Maybe I shouldn't have come here at 6 in the morning but I had no other chance. Mako was slowly killing himself, even if he wasn't realizing, and I couldn't bring myself to not do something about it. He was my big brother, the only one that protected me and cared for me while I was younger. He had to grow up while he was still young, and act like an adult for me. He threw away his whole childhood for me, but I wasn't going to let him throw away his whole life he had worked so hard for. I wasn't going to sit there, waiting, hoping, he would pull himself together, because knowing him so well - I knew he wouldn't.

"I'm sorry but I'm worried about Mako." I stated outright but with a little hesitation. I didn't know how she would react but I had no other choice.

"Mm?" She hummed.

"Look, I know he's the last person who you want to meet but I honestly don't know what else to do." I sighed before taking a deep breath and continuing. "He's locked himself up in his room all week and hasn't come out. Like AT ALL. I don't know what to do! Nothing has worked. And I just, I'm just really worried that he's done something bad to himself. Something really bad."

Her eyes widened in horror. I guess she wouldn't have guessed that either. I mean, no one could've. Mako wouldn't do this, he wouldn't have done anything like this.

Korra POV:

Bolin stopped by to tell me about Mako's condition and to be honest, it left me completely shocked. That wasn't the Mako I knew at all. The Mako I knew was ignorant and really stupid sometimes but he would never harm himself. If this got Bolin this worried, it must be something big. And judging from the worried expressions and stuttering, I'm guessing it was something bad. Really bad.

We arrived at their apartment they were staying at. It was small and cozy, much like the one they had in Republic City. He opened the door and I braced myself for the worst. I walked straight through the living room, ignoring all the piles of dirty clothes and stacks on unwashed dishes. I guess Mako usually did all the housework and without him, Bolin was lost. I chuckled slightly at this idea, but seriousness soon drowned my lousy humor.

"Hey Bo. I think it would be best if only I went in to talk to him." I said cautiously trying hard to not offend him.

I could see his face drop from the corner of my eye but he nodded in a agreement. "I think so. I don't want to make it worse of anything."

"Thanks Bo. I don't know what's happened so I'll tell you when it's okay to come in. Okay?"

"Sure, sure." He muttered before taking a seat on the couch piled up high with dirty clothes. I sighed, I didn't want to do that, but I thought it would be best if we didn't overcrowd Mako.

I found myself outside Mako's bedroom door now. I rested my hand on the door knob, as if I was contemplating on whether I should open the door or not. It was simple, of course. Bolin was my friend, like a brother to me, and at some point Mako had been so much more. Even though a lot has changed, I still care very deeply for them and the thought of them, being hurt, made my insides cringe. I closed my eyes and opened the door. I expected the door to be locked but it wasn't, if anything, it was left slightly ajar, but I guess Bolin panicked too much to even try to open the door. I stood with the door slowly creeping open, eyes still closed, waiting to see the worst possible scenario.

I slowly flickered my eyes open and looked around the room, observing the piles of mess and a hunching figure near the side of the bed, lying in the shadows of the corner.

"Mako?" My voice just barely above a whisper. I heard my voice break, and cleared my throat. I walked over to what I suspected to be Mako in a very bad shape.

"Mako?" I whispered again.

"Korra?" His eyes opened revealing what once used to be golden coloured irises, were now dilated to a dull bronze-brown colour. His shape and form didn't look so great either. His face was now a lot more skinnier, his cheekbones showing more prominently and his lips were cracked and dry. His jet black inky hair was now ruffled and messy, protruding out in all different directions. His clothes were all tattered and worn down. And from the horrible lighting, I could see little blotches of red stains near the insides of his wrists. His what used to be tall muscular build had transformed into a still tall but lankier version. All in truth, he looked absolutely horrible. If this was in a better situation we would've both laughed it off. But this was no joking matter. He hadn't looked worse.

I knelt beside his cowering form and took his hands into mine. When I touched his hands, I felt a little bolt of electricity shoot through my whole body making it quiver with anxiousness. But I brushed this aside with one last thought and moved my attention to the horrible looking man in front of me.

"Mako, what did you do?" I asked firmly but my expression loosened when he raised his chin to look at me.

"Nothing Korra. Nothing that would have mattered to you anyway." He spat out at me. I jumped a little at his sudden hostility.

"Mako. Don't you dare do this to me now. You know what's wrong." I huffed out a frustrates breath. What was I expecting? For him to open up to me straight away. This was Mako we were talking about. There was no way, in hell, that would ever happen.

He snapped his gaze from mine and backed up against the wall further away from me. I sighed and propped myself down on the wall beside him.

"I'm sorry Korra." He finally spoke up after a moment of silence. The silence alone, was eating me alive. Not to mention the tension build up in the room between the unsaid words between us.

"Mako-" I was suddenly cut off mid sentence when he spoke again.

"For everything. I hurt you so much. I don't get why you would want to help me. Ever. You're so loyal and selfless. And I don't deserve to know someone like you." Seeing him like this broke my heart. I had to say something and quick.

"Mako. Yeah I guess, at one point it really hurt me what you did. But you meant so much there was no other way around it but to forgive you. I was sad that you left, not technically, but my heart broke when you said all those things. I didn't know what to do so I did what I do best. I ran." I confessed. It was good to get things off my chest. It was like a burden carrying all these feelings of guilt, of hurt and of heartbreak. "And I'm not actually that amazing." I joked hoping to lighten the mood a little.

"Yes, you are Korra." He sighed before turning his head to look at me. "I am so so sorry."

"You know what the sad part is?" I asked him. He replied with a shake of his head. "The sad part is that I still love you. And I don't think that I ever stopped. Ever since I left, you've been all that's on my mind."

"Same goes for me. You were my everything and I couldn't give you up just like that. I had no choice but to do just that. But somehow I didn't. I think I still love you. Remember? forever and always." He gestured to the ring on my finger. I've forgotten all about it but subconsciously I've never given any thought to why I never took it off. It was a dark purple amethyst teardrop crystal with a gold band ring. I remember him giving it to me the first time.

**_Flashback_**

_Korra POV:_

_"Mako! Mako! Look! I'm singing at our prom!" I jumped up and down excitedly waving the letter in the air like a trophy._

_He dropped the fruit he was cutting and ran towards me. He flung his arms around my waist and spun me around while in his arms. The world was suddenly spinning at 200mph. It was exhilarating, it felt absolutely perfect._

_"I am so happy for you! You're an amazing singer! You deserve that and so so much more." He commented, his excitement bursting through his voice._

_"I know!" I squealed._

_He dropped me on the floor, bending down to place a light kiss of my forehead. I wrapped my arms around his waist tighter and brought his warm body closer to mine._

_"I wanted to do this tonight, after dinner but I guess I could do this now." A grin slowly spreading across his face._

_That's when I took in everything. The food on the stove, the cutlery and a red rose set neatly on the table. And to top it off he was wearing a tuxedo. He looked amazingly handsome! I could just run my fingers through his hair and cuddle with him all night long._

_"Mako! What? What is all this?" I squealed in excitement all over again._

_"Surprise! I wanted to surprise you with a nice dinner but you kind of came home earlier than I expected." He pretended to frown but turned into a more lopsided pout._

_"I can leave if you want." I teased him while wiggling my eyebrows at him. I received a chuckle in response. "Can we eat? I'm kind of hungry."_

_"Very typical of you but no. Not just yet. There's just one more thing." He laughed and shot me a toothy smile. I laughed at his childishness._

_He reached into his tux pocket and pulled out a small velvet red box. I gasped aloud. Is this what I thought it was?_

_I looked down while he looked up at me and our eyes reconnected. I felt sparks flying and electricity bolts shaking my body. He always had this effect on me and I loved it. I loved him. I melted into his amber coloured eyes and it felt like I was falling into a pit of amber, gold and honey._

_"Korra, I love you. I love you with all my heart. And I treasure every moment we spend together and every time I see you, your beauty leaves me breathless and I just want to hold you all day and all night long." He knelt down on one knee in front of me and opened the box. "And this would just be the beginning of a bigger forever. Korra. Will you take this ring as a promise from me to love you forever and always?"_

_"Yes! Yes! God damn yes Mako!" I jumped up and down. He chuckled before getting up and pulling me into an embrace. He planted a light kiss on my lips and locked his eyes onto mine._

_"I love you Korra. Forever and always."_

_"I love you too Mako. Forever and ever more."_

_**Flashback ended**  
_

* * *

_A/N: I don't know what to say except please drop a review below and I'll update as soon as possible!_


	6. Chapter 6: Choices and decisions

**Chapter 6: Choices and decisions**

Korra POV:

"Hey, um. Thanks Bo." I said with my eyes lingering on the cup of tea in his hand before taking it into my own.

"No problems Kor." I sipped the cup of tea. It nearly burnt my tongue off, it was boiling hot. "Thanks for helping me out. Oh man, I didn't know what to do with him."

I placed the cup of tea down on the bench gently and reached over to grab his hands into my own. I looked into his eyes and spoke softly. "Bo, you're my best friend and I would do anything for you, you know that right?"

I felt him grab onto my hand tighter and he cast his eyes down onto the bench where our cups of tea now sat. I saw small tears escape his eyes. I hated to see him like this, he was always so strong, but I guess I was too. Everyone had their breaking moment, and some just had more than others – no matter how strong you are.

"I just don't get it Korra. We loved you, I loved you, I needed you and you took off running and I don't know why? No last goodbyes? No word, no anything, you just. Left." He choked up between his words and I took my hand from beneath his to wipe away the tears flowing down his cheeks.

"I'm so sorry that I left. I had a hard time, your brother and I got into a fight and he told me to leave. And I guess, being that stupid and ignorant, I just did. No questions as to why, I don't even know why I did so but all I know is that that night, when he told me to leave. He wasn't himself. He didn't even look like him. It was terrifying and it scared me. And you know hardly anything scares me. I got scared, so I did what I did best. I ran." He reached up to touch my cheeks and that's when I realized that I was crying. No, I wasn't just crying, I was sobbing. My heart ached, my head hurt from all the painful memories and my body was shaking like an earthquake shook the ground, trembled the houses and scared the population.

"And I am so ashamed of that, it's a burden I have to carry with me everyday now, everywhere I go. Knowing that I left what I loved most, knowing that I left you by yourself. I am so sorry Bolin." I took his hands into mine again and gently placed them on the bench before using my hands to burrow my face into.

"Korra. I know what he did. But I also know that he spent every waking minute of his life since then, regretting every moment, every word he had said that night. He's been beating himself up over that and at one point I thought he had gotten over it, he came home one night with a girl and I thought he had finally gotten over you. Seeing as we never heard from you, but when I took one look at the girl, I knew he wasn't. He had brought home a water tribe girl, with dark skin and chocolate wavy hair. She was you; she was basically you except for two things, her eyes but most of all her personality." Bolin admitted.

"From looks you could say she was practically your twin, and I'm guessing that's why Mako had brought her home. Because she reminded him of you, and he just wanted that little bit of comfort knowing that there was a tiny possibility that you could've been there with him. But she wasn't you. No one could be you. She didn't have your musical laugh, the way you threw back your head when you giggled or the pout you gave when you didn't get your way. She didn't have that special glimmer in her eyes that shone when you smiled. She just wasn't you. And I guess after a few hours, my brother figured that out too and kicked her out, without any goodbyes, kind of like how you left us. It was just one of his grieving processes. But after that little incident, he changed; he spent every night with a different girl and then kicked her out to the curb the next morning. Each night, it was the same. But then after a few months, it just stopped. Just like that." He shrugged his shoulders. I guess no one fully understood Mako, not anymore anyway.

"Wow. I didn't know that, but then again, how could I? I mean I never contacted you. I don't even deserve to know anything about you guys anymore. I left you and friends don't leave each other. I'm a horrible person, Bolin." I spoke with my voice shaking.

"No, Korra. You're not a horrible person. Yes, you might've made some horrible choices but you're not a bad person. I know you Korra. You wouldn't have left without a reason, you were confused and Mako wasn't the best person to deal with that. I spent months hating you, while Mako spent the months with different girls. We had different grieving processes but after a while, we kind of just figured it was time to let you go. But now I know, that deep down, I never stopped loving you. I know that those months, those days I spent hating on you, that I never truly hated you. I hated what you did, not who you are Korra."

"Bolin." He hushed me quiet.

"Don't speak Korra. It's okay." He tried to reassure me. I couldn't take it anymore, there was all these words left unsaid and I just couldn't control my thoughts anymore so I let every thought spill out.

"It's not Bo. I know I hurt you and I hurt Mako. But he hurt me first!

He told me to leave Bo, and never to come back. He threw me away like a disposable piece of shit!" I was screaming and screeching out words. I was hyperventilating. It was all too much. I couldn't take it. How can one person take all this? I couldn't breathe, I sucked in short breaths and then long ones and returned back to short breaths. My lungs begged for air that I could not supply. I felt light headed, my body was shaken and visibly worn down now. I closed my eyes, waiting for sleep to overcome me and to find that all this had been a dream. But it never happened. I was sitting there, broken down and not knowing what to believe.

"Korra. Sssssh. It'll be okay." He hushed me quiet. He pulled me into a hug and began to stroke my hair flowing down my back as tears spilled onto his clean shirt. I held onto him, clung onto him, like my life depended on it and sobbed into him.

"He- he- he. I, I don't know anything anymore. I thought I had everything worked out when I became famous. I did the only thing that made me happy, the chance to be on stage and sing. Singing was my dream and it was the only thing that kept me going when I was down in the dumps. And now that he's returned, singing hasn't been the same and I don't know what will make me happy anymore." My body was trembling, my hands were shaking uncontrollably as I fell into a hysteric fit of laughter. Once the laughter died down, I hung my head low, resting my chin in the palm of my hands as I covered my face. "I just don't know anymore."

"Korra. Please, just listen. He was losing his mind over the thought of never seeing you again. You broke him, he was devastated when you left." He stated, his eyes softened as he tried to comfort me. "Korra. He loves you. He really does."

"_No he doesn't._" I whispered to myself. "_Not anymore._"

Mako POV:

I found myself in the kitchen to our little apartment staring at the girl that once loved me in the arms of Bolin. Her body was shaking, her voice croaked and cracked. I had broken her.

I stayed behind the little divider in the kitchen, keeping out of their vision, hoping not to draw their attention. I listened intently. The whole time, she was sobbing while explaining her whole world to Bolin. She, she left because of me?

She left because of me.

I already knew that so why was I so shocked about this confession? Maybe because I never truly admitted that to myself until I heard the girl I loved say that I was the cause to all of her problems.

If I left, would that be the solution? I had to try. I had to try to fix her. If leaving would fix that, I would do it.

I would do anything for her.

"He- he- he. I, I don't know anything anymore. I thought I had everything worked out when I became famous. I did the only thing that made me happy, the chance to be on stage and sing. Singing was my dream and it was the only thing that kept me going when I was down in the dumps. And now that he's returned, singing hasn't been the same and I don't know what will make me happy anymore." Her body was now trembling, her hands were shaking uncontrollably as she fell into a hysteric fit of laughter. Once the laughter died down, her head hung low, resting her chin in the palm of her hands as she covered her face. "I just don't know anymore."

"Korra. Please, just listen. He was losing his mind over the thought of never seeing you again. You broke him, he was devastated when you left." It was Bolin who spoke this time. "Korra. He loves you. He really does."

"No he doesn't. Not anymore." I heard her whisper to herself but I don't think Bolin heard her.

I needed to tell her that I loved her. I needed her to know that I love her and always had. And that I always will.

I needed to say something. I needed to tell her, NOW.

* * *

_A/N: Please vote on the poll on my page to let me know how long you want the future chapters to be and don't forget to review!_


	7. Chapter 7: False sense of reality

**Chapter 7: False sense of reality**

Mako POV:

I got up from my crouched position and began walking to where they sat seated on the couch. Floorboards creaked under my feet and I saw Bolin spin around armed and ready to fight. He loosened his fighting stance when he realized it was me.

"Oh hey Mako. I didn't hear you come in." He averted his gaze to the floor just in front of his feet, then back to the girl sitting on the couch. Korra never turned around, her head was still in her hands and I could hear the sobs slowly dying down. I never took my eyes off her. I needed to tell her that I loved her. She needed to know that much.

"Korra." I spoke as softly as my voice would allow, which turned out to be a quiet whisper. I could see her flinch a little, her neck and shoulder muscles tensed, visible through her blue tank top. She never turned around though. I was almost trying to get her to turn around without words, like I was hoping our minds were somehow linked and she would get the message to turn around.

But she didn't.

"Korra. I am so sorry. I don't, I didn't know what I was thinking that night all those years ago and I have spent every living moment regretting every second of it, every word I ever said, every tear you ever shed. And I thought I had lost you forever when months passed on by and you never came back. Then we saw you on the newspaper and I was overjoyed that I would finally be reunited with you. Korra, I-" I wanted to finish my speech that I had mentally prepared but her voice stopped me.

"Mako. Just save it. I already know how you feel about me. You've made it very clear." I winced at the sudden change in the tone of her voice. There was no longer that innocence or softness when she spoke to Bolin. It was harsh and unloving, and it did not hold the forgiveness I had hoped so much for.

"No Korra. I have not. Korra, I spent every moment awake thinking where you were and what you could've accomplished in that time you were gone. You're amazing, you're special. I didn't try as hard as I could've because I thought you could do so much better than me. You deserve someone that will treat you right, someone that will be with you for everything. I'm sorry that I could not be that person. No matter how much I wanted to, how much you wanted me to. So I just gave up on myself and went on living without a purpose." I paused for a moment to inspect her. She had finally turned around and was looking at me wide eyed urging me to continue. So I did.

"Because Korra, you are the purpose in my life. I have no reason to live without you. For a few years, I lied to myself. Believing that I could live without you. When in fact I couldn't. That's when I realized that Korra, I love you." Her eyes never left mine. It went dead quiet and all I could feel was the tension between me and her and all that was left unsaid when she walked out, when I walked out of her life.

I thought she hadn't forgiven me, my shoulders sagged back down, my head hung low and I was about to drag my way back to my room once again until I saw Korra jump off the couch and run towards me. I instantly perked back up and opened my arms just in time as Korra leaped into them.

Then before I could say anything, her lips came crashing down on mine. I kissed back almost instantly and I could feel her breathing become uneven. I supported her with my arms under her bottom as she wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me closer and deeper into the kiss.

At that moment, I felt every emotion running through her body, I felt everything she had ever felt. Anger, frustration, betrayal, hurt, heartbreak, lonely, friendship, love. Everything, I felt everything.

When we broke up the kiss, I had to say something. I needed to say something. "Korra. I-" I was cut off when she placed a finger over my lips, successfully quieting me.

"You don't have to say anything Mako." She whispered in my ear before resting her head on my chest.

And just like that, everything felt right in the world again.

I woke up sweating. Did that really happen? My head was pounding, my body was aching and I could barely move. I tried to figure out whether that was a dream or reality but my head wouldn't let me remember anything.

I slowly got up, trying not to make my aching muscles hurt even more. I slowly walked towards my bedroom door and made my way towards the kitchen. I found Bolin sitting there on the table eating his favourite noodles from Narooks. I walked up to him and sat down on the chair opposite his.

"Hey Bo. Did I speak to you guys yesterday?" I asked as casually as I could and judging by Bolin's expression on his face, he knew something was up.

"Um, no. You've been in your room ever since Korra came out from talking to you and that was about a week ago." He eyed me suspiciously. "Is something wrong?"

"No, nothings wrong." I scratched my head. A week ago? Have I been asleep for the past few days? My head hurt and my body was sore all over. What was worse was that I couldn't remember what happened over the past few days. My head would throb and pound whenever I would try to rethink it over.

But I guess Korra forgiving me was all a dream after all. "I'm going to go out. I'll see you later."

I looked at Bo but he just shrugged my comment off. I grabbed my coat as I walked out the door leaving Bolin sitting there clueless. I would talk to him later but right now I really need to talk to Korra.

* * *

_A/N: __Please let me know if I'm rushing into this a little. Also! There's only 11 chapters to this story so it will end soon!_

_Please leave a review below to let me know what you think! It's bye for now!_


	8. Chapter 8: A change of mind

**Chapter 8: A change of mind**

Korra POV:

"Korra?" I heard someone call my name from downstairs.

"I'm up here." I yelled back, my voice booming down the stairs and echoing throughout the whole house.

After that, I stayed perfectly still. I could hear footsteps running up the wooden staircase that was quickly followed by some panting. I had left the front door unlocked because Kandice said she would be dropping in on me to check out how the packing was going on.

"Korra where are you?" Crap, it was Mako. I thought it was my assistant manager or director or whatever he calls himself. I didn't expect Mako to be here of all people, he was the last person I would have thought to see right now.

"In here." I replied before resuming my packing. I walked back to my walk in wardrobe, grabbing some sweatshirts and pants; I was definitely going to need them if they were going to make me train and exercise during the tour. I wasn't going to get my expensive Gucci clothes all sweaty and disgusting, now was I?

I gathered all the clothes I needed and in one big motion, swept them into my arms. Cradling my clothes, like a newborn as I walked out, only to find Mako admiring my bookshelf full of my trophies and photo frames. I had many memories there, of my time as singer in the band or a cheerleader in highschool and maybe a few times of being awarded the most academic student in our year.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" I asked surprised. I stopped in my tracks, watching him turn around with a serious expression on his face and I knew that mean business.

I placed my clothes down on the massive king size bed before combing my hands through my hair. I wanted to, at least, look a little bit more presentable. I didn't expect any guests so I didn't particularly dress up fancy, I was still in my pajamas/sweatshirt.

He eyed me, inspecting me thoroughly. From the tip of my head, through my messy excuse of hair, down my Victoria's secret cobalt blue tank top and my fluro highlighter pink trackies, right down to my bare feet. Slightly embarrassed about his initial actions of looking me up and down, I felt my cheeks redden.

"I just wanted to talk. About everything that's happened." He started uncertainly, eyeing me cautiously, looking for any hints as to know when to avoid touchy subjects. He walked towards me, step by step, inch by inch, until he was finally face to face with me - or rather looking down at me, with his massive height.

"Wait, Korra, what are you doing?" His eyes widened at the suitcase and the heaping pile of clothes stashed on the bed. He moved closer towards me, taking in everything. I took a few steps back and he took a step towards me, then a few more forward.

"I'm packing, Mako." I confessed. Crap, okay Korra. How are you going to do this? Quick and painless or slow and agonizing. No matter how much he had hurt me before, I couldn't, wouldn't hurt him.

"What for? Korra, what are you doing?" He questioned.

"I'm leaving." I said as calmly and as normally as I could. I just shrugged it off to make it seem more casual although I was hurting, dying inside that I would have to leave Bolin again.

"Korra, I know we've been through a lot but you just can't leave!" He argued.

"Yes Mako! I can!" I threw my hands up in the air.

"No Korra. You're just going to leave me and Bolin again? Just like you did last time?"

"No Mako. I don't want to leave. Just like last time, remember? You're the one who told me to go and to never come back! You're the one who basically told me to rot in hell. So you don't get to come back and tell me what I can or can't do. Because you're no longer in charge of me or my life. We're done remember? We were done that night you walked out on me. D O N E." I yelled back at him, frustrated and filled with anger because he was making me recall what had happened all those years ago.

"Korra, please. Just let me explain." He begged, he sat on the bed , resting his hands in the palm of his hands, with his elbows resting firmly on his knees.

"No, no more explanations Mako! I'm leaving tomorrow and that's that." I concluded, hoping that was the end of the conversation and he wouldn't make this anymore painful than it already was.

"Korra, can you please just stop and listen to me, for just one second?" He pleaded.

"Okay, what do you want?" I turned to face him, crossing my bare arms over my chest and placing all my weight on one foot while using the other to tap the floor nervously.

"Look, Korra. I know we've been through a hell lot-" He continued but I interrupted unknowingly.

"Yeah, I'll say." I snorted before quieting down and making a motion as to zip my lips closed after realizing that I had cut in.

"And I know I've treated you badly and have made some horrible choices, none that I have had the chance to truly apologize to you for, before you left us so suddenly. I have to admit, your sudden disappearance left me shocked and just generally confused. What I'm trying to say is that during that time you were gone, I spent every day and night going crazy thinking that today would be the day you would finally come back to us. Of course, you never did. But regardless, I never doubted you, Korra. And through all that, I remained faithful to that promise I had made so many months ago and I never stopped loving you." He confessed. He looked down from my eyes to the ring on my finger. I had actually forgotten about it until he brought it back up a few days ago.

The ring gave me some sort of comfort. I never bothered to take it off because for so long it's been a part of me. It's been through a lot with me and it just reminded me of the good old times. Through bad situations, it provided me with a relief that no one else could have, and it soothed me, allowing me to sleep whenever I had nightmares. So without questioning, I had never taken it off. It has never left my finger since the day he had put it on.

"Mako, I'm not leaving for the sake of leaving you and Bolin." I took a sharp breath and prepared myself for what was to come.

"Look, I know that we've just reconnected and that you guys have moved back to see me, and don't get me wrong, it was somewhat great but I'm going on tour again." I admitted.

"But Korra-" He tried to reason but I interrupted, I needed to let him know.

He needed to know. Better to hear it now than to show up tomorrow at an empty house. It saddened me to leave them again, but this was all I had ever wanted. No man, no lover would stop me from getting what I want, especially when it was only at an arm's length away.

"This is my home now, republic city was my home but with my fans, with my manager and my team, they're my family now too. And I can't just abandon them, like how I did to you and Bolin, Mako. What I did was inexcusable but I was young and reckless, I didn't know of the consequences. But Mako, this is my dream, ever since I was young, don't you remember? All I ever wanted is to travel the world and sing. And now I have that opportunity and I'm not going to throw it away."

"Korra, please. You can come back to republic city with me and Bolin and we can have our old life back." He begged and tried to convince me. Once I shook my head to signify my answer, he jumped off the bed and lashed out to grab onto my hand tightly, squeezing it tightly as he shook me.

My head bounced back and forth. It was as if he was trying to shake some sense into me. No, this was my dream. No matter how much I used to feel for him, I'm not throwing this away for anyone.

"Mako. I..." I began and the words soon got stuck and I was left with nothing to say. "I can't. I'm sorry, but there's nothing you can do that will make me change my mind."

I walked back into my wardrobe, taking out some more of my clothes before placing them neatly onto my white bed sheets. Folding my clothes and placing them in my bright pink suitcase, I could hear him sigh loudly in defeat before turning on his heels and walking away.

I didn't want to do this at all, but he had left me no choice. What was I supposed to do? Choose a man that I used to love, a long time ago over a dream that I have been wanting my whole life? This was what I had been working for when he wasn't there. When he left me, singing was the only thing I could turn to. When he left me, left me all alone when I needed someone to be there for me, he left me. He left me.

I fell to the floor, bring my knees up to my chest and wrapping my arms around my legs. I could feel watery tears trickling down my cheeks. I brought my elbows to rest on my knees and covered my face. Sniffling and swiping away at them, I tried to compose myself but I was breaking. He had left me again, just like how he did on that night.

One wrong move and he was gone, out of my life, in a blink of an eye or a snap of the finger.

* * *

_A/N: All I got to say is vote on the poll and review! _


	9. Chapter 9: Or die trying

**Chapter 9: Or die trying**

Mako POV:

How could she do this to me? After all we've been through how could she fucking do this to me?

I slammed down the glass of scotch and clutched my hands into fists. My eyes were probably bloodshot red now and it was most likely past 3 in the morning.

Why? Why did she have to do this?

I groaned and sighed and rubbed my eyes with my now unclenched hands. I hated myself for hating her and for what I did to her but if I could go back and undo all that I've done. I would in a heartbeat.

I took the scotch back into my hands and swung around on the bar seat to face the other way or rather the dancing people and the source of the loud, obnoxious music blasting above my head and ringing in my ears.

I smiled at all the singles hooking up with each other and others grinding among strangers. I wish for one night I could have a care-free fun day without having the hassle of worrying about returning to my life the very next morning. I wish I could be just like them, ordinary people having an entertaining night.

But here I am, drinking my sorrows away for a girl that I love, correction, a girl that I used to love.

"I'm guessing that you're not here for the fun of it, are you?" I heard a voice from beside me. I looked over my shoulder to find a girl of roughly 20 years of age with a beer in her hand. She looked at me, as if she was contemplating on whether I was drunk or not.

"No. And you are?" I asked hesitantly.

"Jinora." The girl stated without any further comments.

"Mako." I addressed myself.

"Mmhm." The girl just simply smiled and sauntered off with the beer in her hand. I shrugged it off and continued watching the woman dance their way drunk and the man taking advantage of them. If Bolin knew I was here, he would scold me for being so sudden and impulsive.

I made my way through a few more scotches and found myself light-headed and having no control over my actions. I stripped off my leather jacket and found myself at the centre of all the pounding music and at the attention of all the young ladies. I flirted and danced my way through the women.

Soon, yet another one was at my feet when she spoke up. "We meet again."

"Oh it's you." I stated and attempted to move away but she grabbed my wrist and began to maneuver around me. "What do you want?"

"I want to know why a handsome man like you are grinding your way through all the women in this club instead of being with your girl?" I opened my mouth to speak but found no words as to express my confusion how this lone girl knew about Korra. She held up her hand to indicate that she wanted a drink. The bartender came buy and she ordered a fire flame. I signaled for one too.

"H-how?" I uttered in disbelief.

"I can just tell." She winked at me. "Nah, I think it's your bad boy ego or maybe the way you look at all the women. I figured that you wouldn't be single."

"No I'm not. Or I wasn't." I muttered. That was the first time that I had actually given it much thought. Korra had left me, the same way I had left her all those years ago. And maybe I deserved it. Deserved it all. All the pain she had given me, I had given so much worse for her.

"Girl troubles?" She enquired, wiggling her eyebrows in mock. "Come on, let me help you." She pretend pleaded.

"And why should I let you do just that?" I scoffed back at her. I grabbed my drink, swishing and swooshing it in the glass, letting it water down the sides before taking a sip of it. Placing it down slowly on the bench, eyeing her the entire time.

"Because admit it, you need me but I don't need you." At least she sounded genuine; there was no harm in letting her in. I might not even see this girl again. But I do know that I do need her help.

"Okay, if, hypothetically, I was to let you help me, how exactly would you do that?" I asked, trying to sound as casual and as calm as I could.

"Hey there, hotshot. Wanna dance?" I was interrupted with my current conversation by two girls in extremely short dresses with a hell lot of make up on their faces. They twirled their hair in their finger and I watched captivated as they licked their bright red lips and winked at me.

Then, unexpectedly, one of the girls reached over, bending over me to take my glass off the table. She brought it up to her lips, effectively taking a big gulp before placing it back down on the table, smirking.

"He's got a girlfriend so why don't you lay off and get your own boy." I was finally snapped out of my little world when Jinora spoke, so confidently and so swiftly that made the girls glare holes through her head. But throughout that, she held her head up high and the girls turned their attention back to me, obviously not satisfied with the answer the girl sitting beside me had given them.

"Yeah, um, no thanks-" I confirmed Jinora's statement and the girl that spoke just turned her back towards me and whispered something into the other girl's ear.

A few moments later, the two girls scowled and sauntered off, swaying their hips while they did so. I just chuckled and look at Jinora who was also giggling at the over-drunk manner of the two girls.

"So?" I tried to resume the previous conversation.

"You were saying?" She brought up her drink and took a big sip.

"Oh right, yeah. Hypothetically speaking, I would tell you to stop moping around here. Get yourself sober and go after your girl." Pushing the drink the girl had taken a sip from, I signaled the bartender for another drink, considering my other drink probably tasted like other men.

"But she's leaving again. After all we've been through, I thought we had finally reconnected after all this time but then she tells me she's leaving, and god knows, maybe for good this time?" I took a big sip of the drink. I really need to get my mind off this and maybe getting drunk would help with that.

"Okay, what did you do to make her leave _again_?" Jinora spoke again as she pried the glass out of my hands and pushed it further away from me.

"Well, it's a long story." I cast my eyes down to my shoes and tried to grab the drink again, but she stopped me by grabbing my wrist. I slowly released the tension in my arm and relaxed again, taking a big whiff of the air around me.

"We've got time, so why don't you give it a shot?" She suggested, a sincere smile on her face.

"Okay, where to begin." I took a deep breath in, letting out every embarrassment that I could get from this conversation out of my mind and told her everything. "We met in high school, senior year and we were having a blast. She was an amazing singer back then, and still is now, but we got into a bad fight, told her to leave the house and never come back, ever."

"And I had only just found her again after a few years of her disappearance and she's been doing very well. Wasn't exactly pleased to see us-" She interrupted.

"Us?" She raised her eyebrows in surprise. I just nodded my head slightly and started to continue my story.

"My brother and I." I answered her somewhat of a question. "Anyway, we got into another heated argument and then she left again. After my brother went to talk to her, about me being down in the dumps and confronted me. We sort of told each other that we still love each other after all these years then I overheard a conversation between her and my brother about me, being the one that had hurt her. Me and only me."

"Wow. I would never have thought." She whispered, turning her head to look at all the dancing women in the bar then turning back to me. The look on her face was hard to decipher, there was a mix of doubt, shock and just generally understanding of the situation I was in.

"Thought what?" I asked back.

"Oh nothing." She just shrugged and sent a look at me that urged me to continue my story.

"But it gets worse. Last night I went to her house to talk to her and she told me she was leaving on tour again. And I just, I just don't know what to do." I averted her gaze while she continued to stare at me. I was distracted by my horribly occupied mind but my mind was only filled with one thought; her. Korra.

"Well, do what your heart thinks. Don't be afraid to take chances because you think you might fail. You might fail over and over again before you succeed."

"This is meant to make me feel better?" She crossed her arms, pursed her lips and rolled her eyes and shot daggers at my head.

"But you have to try each time." She elaborated on her point, nodding at me.

She was right. I had to try and get Korra back. Even if meant taking away all my pride and honour, sucking it up and just confess to her that I can't live without her. Or die trying.

* * *

_A/N: ____TAAADAAAA! CHAPTER 9 OF A NEW WORLD! WOOP WOOP. But I'm seriously bummed out that this is the third last chapter. I know what you're all thinking, why don't you make it longer? Well! That might just be a fabulous idea! Except the fact that I have a billion stories to do, plus school started again. So I'm sorry that it has to end so soon! I will try to make it an ending worth reading and remembering!_

___P.S. __Did you guys like the last part? Or the Zuko/Sokka bonding moment, where the quote comes from btw, at the end of the Boiling Rock. It was simply amazing! So I hope you did as much as I did!_


	10. Chapter 10: Goodbye letter

**Chapter 10: Goodbye letter**

Mako POV:

"Korra." I called from the porch as my fists pounded the front door.

"Korra?" The volume in my voice increased as I began to grow frustrated that she hadn't even responded by getting the door to top it off, she's been ignoring all my texts and calls these last few days.

"Korra!" I yelled out, the last syllable echoing through the whole front yard, my voice strained as I tried to cough the lump in my throat. I tried to ignore the fact that the lump in my throat or the bad feeling I had in the pit of my stomach was from a lack of sleep or from my illness but deep down inside it was because of Korra. She hasn't spoken to anyone, not even Bolin since my last visit.

"Korra! Where are you?" I punched my fists into the massive grand door, slamming my forehead onto it in defeat. I didn't care if it hurt, I didn't care if I could feel the pain. I needed, wanted, no both, to tell Korra that I was truly sorry for blowing her off every time she tried to reach out to me. It was as if every time she took a step closer, I took a step back. But two days ago, when I had gone over to her house to visit, I realized that I had no more way out. I had walked back so far that I was met by the brute force of a wall. I was trapped and the only way out was through Korra. So, instead I chose the less painful way out for me, by jumping out of the window.

I slid down to the ground with my sore back resting on the front door, my legs spread out in front of me, my hands shaking and trembling, clutching into fists. My head was throbbing, whether it was from all the despair and emotional hurt or the alcohol taking effect, I did not know. I barely even cared.

What is this?

I knelt down on one knee and brought my shaky hands up the piece of paper tucked safely beneath the front door so that the wind couldn't blow it away easily. I removed the paper and blew away the dust that had formed on it.

_Mako_

It had my name written on it. I immediately recognized the very distinguishable handwriting of a certain young woman that I loved dearly. The thought of her made my stomach cringe inside and a lump forming at my throat. The pit in my stomach made me want to vomit, but I swallowed it down and took deep short breaths.

"Just open it Mako!" I hissed to myself, taking short breaths through my clenched teeth. I let my fingers linger over my name, taking in the vision of her writing my name, tears running down her mascara stained cheeks as she sobbed, her hands shaking as she began to write.

_Mako._

_I know you will find this, but you will also find that I will be gone. Don't ask where because I won't tell you. You lost that right a long time ago when you pushed me away, or actually, kicked me across the room when the only thing I was trying to do was help._

I sobbed at the horrifying memory. It was like I was reliving that memory, no matter how hard I tried to fight it to bring me back to reality. But I had to watch, every second of it, cringing every time I saw her whimper or wince. The look on my face, it was like I didn't even recognize myself. It was like I was a whole different person and by the look on her face, she knew it too. She looked so terrified as she tried to crawl away from me. Her fragile arms dragging her cowering body further away from me but I just picked he rup and flung her across the room, ignoring all her cries of pain, the sound of the mirror smashing to pieces over her hunched body. I ignored it all. I looked like my parent's murderer, how he hovered over my dead parent's bloodied bodies eyed me, his lips curving into an evil grin and I knew all those vile acts he was thinking of doing to me.

I was shaking to the core now, my tears staining the crumpled piece of paper. My hands fisting into the sides of the letter, shaking uncontrollably, right down to the very core of my soul.

_I am only writing this as a form of a final goodbye, don't expect to find me because you won't. Don't try to contact me, because you won't get through. Everyone in my team already know who you are and will prevent you from reaching me and they will stop at nothing to keep you from me, because that it what I have asked._

_Say goodbye to Bolin for me. He's been like a brother to me and honestly, I don't know what I will do without him. He's been there, a shoulder to cry on when you were doing whatever you were doing. He's wonderful and amazing and don't you dare make him change because you're too upset that he's the only good thing that has happened to me, to this world. Don't you dare take out your anger on him because if I find out that you have, I will take him away from you. He will come with me and you won't hear from the both of us anymore. When I say anymore, I mean, never, ever, forever._

I didn't want to continue reading but I knew if she ever wanted something for me, it would be this. I couldn't bring myself to look at the next word, it was only going to be more painful from here on end.

_I'm not going to write down about how horrible you were to me Mako because that does not even begin to describe everything that you've put me through. All I ever wanted was to help you, but it seems like every time you begin to feel happy, there's a part inside of you that goes 'Ooh, Mako's happy. Let's take that away from him, so he will be forever miserable'. I know that it wasn't always this way but if you just fought the urge not to give in, then you would have gotten out unscathed and none of us would've been in this mess._

No, it wasn't always this way. I recalled the memory of my mum, my dad and Bolin playing at the swing while I ran up and down the slide, sitting on the top laughing and smiling whenever they did. But after they died, it wasn't just them that were taken from me, my childhood had been robbed, my happiness disappeared and there emerged a more independent, strong man. But now I know I was never strong, I might've been too strong to let someone in, or it might've been that I was too weak to admit that all I ever wanted was my old life back. I was too weak to admit that I wasn't strong in the least I was just a child. I was just as vulnerable as anyone else, I needed my parents to be there for me, but they were gone.

_It seems like this is the end of us, the end of the rocky journey of our ship. It crashed into waves, got flipped upside down only to bounce back up, as normal as it could've been. It even got hit by savage storms and we survived that. We survived, underwent all that just to be destroyed, ripped apart by a rock. Like how the indestructible Titanic was sunk by the tip of an iceberg. But we had a much worse fate than those onboard that "unsinkable" ship, we didn't just drown with the ship, we got pulled into the deepest darkest part of the ocean where none was to come back._

_But even when we managed that, you changed. Well, there's no way of redoing the past; everything happens for a reason, right? So maybe this was meant to be it. Fate brought us together, but it wasn't fate or destiny that tore us apart. It was you Mako. You and only you. Not me._

_If there was anything else I wanted to say, it would be that, if there was someone to blame, don't balme it on me, or your brother or the man who killed your parents. You chose this life for youself and now you have to deal with it – for the rest of your life._

_So I hope you're happy, knowing that you've taken every once of happiness away from my life._

_Goodbye Mako._

_P.S. I think this is yours._

What? What was mine? My eyes lingered over the paper, confused and puzzled. My fingers brushed over the note and my eyes darted over to the envelope. Something inside of me urged my fingers to reach over to the envelope and take it in my hands. I felt something else wrapped up in the paper, from feeling around the edges, I knew that it was definitely something circular. I slowly let the wrapper fall from my fingers and held the small object in my hand.

It was a ring.

Not just any ring. It was my ring; Korra's ring.

No, it couldn't be. But it was. The promise ring I had given to Korra all those years ago, the promise I had made to love her forever and always, through hell and back. I had broken that promise and I guess she felt there was no reason to keep it after I've broken her heart countless times. Unconsciously, my fingers wrapped around the circular object and I clutched it to my chest, tears falling to the ground.

I couldn't breathe, I couldn't move, I was broken. My lungs ached for air but I had no intention of breathing, I wasn't going to give my body the satisfaction that I had won. I hadn't, in fact, I hadn't just lost. I hadn't just been defeated, I had been robbed, not of my life but everything precious in it and I would never me the same old me ever again.

"It's all my fault." I whispered to myself, over and over again.

I had finally come to terms that I was to blame, it wasn't Korra, she was the victim. She was the victim of all my rage and anger, when the feelings bottled inside of me felt like they were going to explode, she was just sitting there, perfect as ever and I just threw it all in her face. Without thinking, without second guessing, without caring, I threw every goddam bad thing that has happened to me in the past to the only good thing that has come out of it.

I hated myself, I wanted to hurt myself like I had to her. I needed the pain, the burden of knowing that wherever I walked, her spirit would stalk in the shadows reminding me, every day, that it was all my fault. The little thought at the back of my head would never let me forget it or make amends of it.

That was only the beginning. What was I supposed to tell Bolin? That I fucked up the only chance of getting Korra back again? That through all that hard work and effort he has put in to finally find her I pushed her away again. I was the only one to blame, I knew it, Korra knew it, so why does he always have to think the best of me?

Why couldn't he just see that I couldn't be that good person he always wanted me to be? He thought too highly of me, thinking that I could do anything, that I was unstoppable. But he more than wrong, he was completely off track, how could I be good when I pushed the only good thing in my life away? How does he fucking expect me to fix that? How does he think that I could still do good after all the countless bad, horrible, disgusting, atrocious things I had committed?

I could feel a tear slipping from my now clouded eyes, sliding down my hot, sticky, agitated skin to the base of my chin before making a small splash on the ground between my legs. I brought the back of my hands to my face, wiping away at it furiously. I couldn't be weak.

"Dammit Mako!" I yelled and punched my fists into the ground. "Even after all this, you couldn't even bare to show yourself as weak."

"I don't want to be weak!" I tried to scream through my sobs.

"Only weak people push those who matter most to them away, because they couldn't show that they can be a human. You don't have to be strong all the time. You don't have to keep everything inside of you, especially not to Korra. She was there for you all this time but you just had to push and shove until she was out of your life completely. You don't have the right to know what she's doing now, where she is or what she might be achieving because she can do so much better than you." The voice at the back of my head argued, and as much as I wanted to deny it, I knew it was true.

"I'm sorry, okay! I didn't want to hurt her, she was the only good thing that has happened to me after all this crap I have been through!" I shouted, I yelled, I screamed, I thrashed around and punched the ground.

"Then go get her back!" The voice insisted but I just shook my head without any intent on stopping, I would shake the nonsense away from my head, the guilt that clouded my vision of doing the right thing now.

"Don't you understand, I can't! She doesn't want me! She wants nothing to do with me!" I screeched at the top of my lung and I could feel it bursting, my voice cracking but I was determined not to give up. I would argue to the last once of breath in my body.

"You're thinking about this the wrong way. SHE didn't push you away, YOU pushed her away. So if you want to fix this, YOU are the one who is going to make amends." I gasped for air, my whole chest heaving heavily as my ribs ached from the sudden jerking movements. But it was right, it was always right. I was just too much of a jerk to realize it. All this time, I have been blaming myself when I should've just been manning up and fixing it.

"Now I'm talking to myself. Great."

But it was right, if there was one way of fixing this and getting back the only person I will ever love for the rest of my life, I would do whatever it took. I didn't care if it would be through the most painful way but if it was the only option, then I would do it over and over again. I had hurt her enough; I needed to make this right. Once and for all.

I knew who could help me, the very person who helped me the first time. I reached down into my pants pocket hastily and grabbed out my phone and began to dial a number I was unfamiliar with but had studied so many times before.

"Hey? Yeah, I need your help."

* * *

_A/N: I'M SO SORRY IF YOU THOUGHT THIS WAS AN UPDATE. I WAS JUST RE-WRITING CHAPTERS 1- 4 ONLY. Besides that, there are 3 things you need to take note of: _

_1. I **didn't delete anything** that wasn't already in the chapters before the re-write of chapters 1-4._

_2. There is **no plot difference**. All I did was add more to Korra's Point of view, a little bit more of talking/conversing._

_3. Re-write was of **chapters 1- 4 ONLY**. Chapters 5 - 10 have no changed at all.  
_

___You don't have to re-read chapters 1- 4 but when I read it, it sounded horrible so I just wanted to fix it up. Hopefully, it is a lot better than before. The changes are nothing major so you don't have to re-read it as **nothing has changed**. But if you do want to, please go ahead!  
_

_On a different note, I will hopefully **update the last chapter this weekend**! Is a 3,000 word ending good enough for you guys?_

_ANYWAY! What do you think Mako will do? Drop a review below on what you think he will do! _


	11. Chapter 11: The truth about forever

_A/N: This is the final chapter guys, I'm actually really sad that this is. But here is a FLIPPING 12 PAGED CHAPTER WITH 6,000 WORDS. So don't be upset please. _

_I was originally going to make this a 3,000 chapter but then it sort of turned out longer, much longer. But I hope that doesn't put you off it, I assure you it's mainly the lyrics. **BUT PLEASE READ, I CAN SEMI-GUARANTEE THAT IT'S WORTH READING! **_

_And I'll see you guys later down in the other AN below!_

* * *

**Chapter 11: The truth about forever**

Mako POV:

"I don't know what to do, Jin! I did exactly what you told me to do, I went back to her house after sobering up and she's gone! She left already. I just, I just don't know what to do. Honestly, I'm so confused and broken." The phone in my hand was shaking as I tried to control my hysteric fits of laughter and sobs. But I didn't care what anyone thought of me, I didn't care if the neighbors woke up and called the police on me. I didn't care because all that I cared about was Korra, and she had been ripped away from me. Along with her, had gone a massive chunk of my heart.

"Okay, get it together. If you two are really meant to be together, then it will happen. But it doesn't just happen magically, you have to chase and chase after it. If it is what your heart truly desires then you will never give up. You will fight and fight up until your last once of breath." I heard Jinora's soothing voice on the other side of the phone. I tried to suppress my sobs and fought the urge for tears to break. I had to keep it together if I wanted her back. But there was a little knot in my stomach that told me that would be doing the impossible.

"Jinora-" I barely managed to pronounce her name before I was cut off by her slightly agitated voice.

"Mako, listen to me. She let you back into her life, which means that deep down she still has feelings for you. Even if she tries to deny, suppress or ignore the feelings that she gets around you, it will never really go away. It's what they say, once someone finds their true love, there is no going back. There is no other person, there is only that single person, the very same one in their mind, forever." Her voice was straightforward and firm, obviously having the strength to tell me what I could not tell myself. But I still doubted her, what reasons could there possibly be to suggest that Korra had any, ANY feelings for me anymore.

"How do you even know that she has feelings for me? You haven't even met her. Besides that, if you were her, you wouldn't. Not after what I have done, after everything I have done." I argued back weakly, biting the tip of my tongue, waiting for seemed like an endless amount of hours before she replied.

"Well yes. I don't know what you've done so I cannot be the judge of what she might or might not feel. But maybe I can guess what she might be thinking right now if you tell me what, exactly, is it that you did." She sighed into the phone, I could hear the whistle of the air escaping the tiny gaps between her teeth and her tongue. I held my breath and waited for what was to come, praying that it could only get better from here on end.

"Jin, I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Do you want my help or not?"

"Okay." I sighed inwardly and began to explain every little detail from the moment that we met until just recently before I went out and got myself drunk and at the assistance of the very same girl on the other side of the phone. I was shaking and trembling throughout the whole story, never knowing whether she would just get sick of me and hang up on me, leaving me even more devastated then before, seeing as all I got in reply was "Uhm's", "Mhm's" and "Ah's" from her side of the phone.

"That is quite something." She had given me such a short answer that I was surprised, stunned even that I hadn't even known what to say. I sat there, dumbfounded for a few seconds before regaining my composure and bringing the phone, clutched in my left hand, back up to my ear.

"Mako, you might regret some of the decisions you've made – some I admit were not wise. But without those decisions, those risks to take chances, you two would never have met and fallen in love. You might think that it would be better to not fallen for each other because of the way one fight has ended, but it is better to live with the fact that you may have lost someone you love than spending your entire life just searching for that special someone. "

"But how is that possible? It's killing me inside that I have lost the only one that would've loved me back that I loved them. There's a pain in my heart, like someone just pushed their fist into my chest, grabbing my heart then pulling it out. There's a hole there now, one that might never heal. It's not better to live with knowing that I lost her. It's like driving a stake through my heart, slowly and painfully, killing every nerve in my body."

"That's where you're wrong, Mako. You didn't lose her." I squeezed my eye shut, gulping down an enormous lump that had formed over the past few minutes.

"What do you mean? You just said-" I disagreed in a whisper, shaking my head in doubt. Even though my heart throbbed at her words, I wanted so badly to believe her but I just couldn't.

"Do you remember the first time she left, what you felt when you found out that she left?" I nodded in reply to her question before speaking up, stupidly realizing that we were talking over the phone and not in person. I wished we could've spoken in person but it was such a short notice and I would have to look away constantly, swiping away the tears that had escaped.

"How could I forget? It was felt like someone ripping my limbs apart, but in the most torturous, excruciating way." I said in a faint voice, that was however still prominent enough to hear and hoarse enough to not want to listen.

"And how did you feel when you finally found her again?" She added, urging me to answer silently, like she was ushering me into a dark room, where a rickety wooden chair stood out among its dark features, shone down upon by a blinding white light.

"Like I could do anything. I thought of nothing else but having the chance to convince her to never leave me again, that I have spent every waking minute since that day regretting every word spoken, every action made. That I finally found out that we were meant to be." I muttered under my breath, impatience audible in the tone. I didn't know why she wanted to know all this but it certainly wasn't helping me recover the fact of losing Korra.

"Exactly. You might've lost her the first time, you lost her the moment she left, but you found each other again. The loss, no matter how intense the pain you feel, is only temporary. Like I said, if you two are meant to be together, fate will find a way to bring you back together." She sounded almost enthusiastic in her first sentence. She sounded so sure of herself, like she had said this countless times before or had even had this experience. Then I remembered what she had said a few nights ago at the bar, that she had never found the 'one' yet and for those who had found it, were lucky enough to even have had a glimpse of it.

"How can I rely on fate when she is the only person who can bring me together as fast as tear me apart? It feels like my whole world revolves around her and that it might just crumble down again when she leaves. But in reality, she's already left. Leaving me behind with nothing but empty footprints in the sand and the wind breezing past me echoing her name as I walk home. It's like everywhere I turn, there's always going to be something to remind me that I let her go." My voice whipped out, low and harsh. I hadn't intended it on sounding like that but I guess my mouth had a mind of its own. I found myself no longer thinking over what I wished to say. I didn't consider anything. I just said it, despite the consequences.

"Mako, you've got two choices. If you really think that you've lost her then maybe the only option for you is to let her go, forgive and forget, and live out the rest of your life happy." Was all she said.

"How could I be happy if she's not there?" I screeched out, my voice breaking and cracking at every syllable. It was at this breaking moment that I let all the tears held in captivity flow down and I didn't care what in the world happened now because nothing could make me feel as worse as I feel now.

"You can chose the first option and choose to ignore what ever makes you happy, without her, and continue to blame yourself, always living in the shadows. Think about how that would make your brother feel? Do you really think that he wants to see you mope around all day, slowly breaking down, sitting there emotionless, in the same chair every single day, not eating. Do you really know what kind of consequences that would have on him?"

"No. Do not bring Bolin into this." I spat out each word with so much venom. How dare she bring my brother into this! Bolin had absolutely nothing with this! He was my little brother and I would never, ever, do anything to hurt him.

"But just think about it." She tried to reason, but I blocked out my ears by sticking my fingers in them. I was acting like a child, maybe I deserved t be treated like one, seeing as I had not learnt enough courtesy and manner during my schooling.

"Jin. Don't." I instructed. She was pushing it too far. Bolin had nothing to do with this so he will stay out of the conversation. No buts.

"Mako. Just listen." I uncapped my hands from around my ear and exhaled, preparing myself to listen to what she had to say. She was the one who was here, the one who was helping me. So what right did I have to deny her of that? "Do you think that your brother would want you to be like this?"

"No." I whispered, scared, no petrified, of the conversation coming. I slowly placed my hand back down on my lap carefully and with the utmost precision. I occupied myself by studying the lines on my fingers and my thumb as she spoke. I didn't want to listen, my ears didn't intake anything but my heart understood everything.

"You know what he would do Mako? He would blame himself! He would feel horrible, a feeling inside his gut telling him that it was all his fault that you're like that. He would be thinking that there was more he could've done, more that he could've done for you. And eventually? He would become you. Sitting in the same chair, blaming himself for the way you turned out. Do you really want to do that to him Mako?"

"No. Never." I whispered out again, my voice cracking and my lip quivering as I heard her take a sharp inhale.

"Then there's the other option. You can stop blaming yourself and get her back. Considering everything that you've told me, the way she says you make her feel, the way she makes you feel, you two have something. Something that I've never had the chance to experience myself, but only from glances far away. It's rare, Mako. So listen to me right now. You two are meant for each other." She pointed out. She made it seem so simple. Like love was either do or die. But true love, it would always win. It would always have a happily ever after ending and I hoped. I just hoped that it would be the same for us.

"I don't know how that's even possible. She probably doesn't even want to see me right now." I say a little too quickly but she ignores it without any second thoughts. I sucked in a harsh breath through my teeth and sighed unhappily, cursing myself for being so stupid.

"Life is about living it to the fullest. What was the point of us being created if it was not to fulfill a purpose? I can tell you right now that yours is to get on a goddam plane and get her back!" She yelled through the phone, her tone so empowering. I could feel the adrenaline running through my veins, I could feel the energy rush in every part of my body, in every muscle, every cell.

I knew what I was going to do. I was going to get her back, no matter what.

Korra POV:

Sometimes, I still find myself wondering what would've happened if I hadn't done the things that I had that night, said the things that I had or acted the way I had. Maybe I wouldn't be torn apart like this, tormented with insomnia each night, tossing and turning, never knowing what might've happened if I just let you in. If I hadn't turned my back away.

Then maybe there would've been a possibility that we could've lived happily forever after. But there would be no forever for us, no future for us, not anymore.

I sighed as I lay my books horizontally, then thought it better to just stack them vertically. Horizontally suggested that there would be endless possibilities for your future, for anything to happen in the books. But I didn't want endless possibilities or options, I only wanted one; to be with Mako. It was like the horizon, it was just there. Perfect as ever, everyday but never reachable. You could try and try your best but you just don't succeed.

That's when I knew it. I knew what song I was going to sing for the first performance of my tour.

(Time skip to performance)

"Hello everyone. I would just like to say thank you all to everyone who came here, tonight, to support me. It means so much to me." I started. I was going to continue but was stopped by a few tears trickling down my cheeks and splattering onto the ground at my feet. I stared at the small puddle forming before swiping quickly at my cheeks. I took a deep breath and made a new speech for myself. I knew, I just knew, deep down, that this would be the right choice.

"I always thought that I was the girl who couldn't get it right. So this is for everyone who feels the same way I do." I faked a small smile and turned around, facing the wall and my back to the audience. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Kandice standing there unmoving, both feet glued to the ground, before looking in my direction and giving me a slight smile. A small smile was enough, I instantly knew what she was thinking.

"Go get them." I heard her whisper before the music started playing and I took my cue.

_What have I done?  
__I wish I could run away from this ship goin' under  
__Just tryin' to help, hurt everyone else  
__Now I feel the weight of the world is on my shoulders_

_What can you do when your good isn't good enough  
__And all that you touch tumbles down?  
__'Cause my best intentions keep makin' a mess of things  
__I just wanna fix it somehow  
__But how many times will it take?  
__Oh, how many times will it take for me to get it right?  
__To get it right_

_Can I start again?  
__With my faith shaken, 'cause I can't go back and undo this  
__I just have to stay and face my mistakes  
__But if I get stronger and wiser, I'll get through this_

_What can you do when your good isn't good enough  
__And all that you touch tumbles down?  
__'Cause my best intentions keep makin' a mess of things  
__I just wanna fix it somehow  
__But how many times will it take?  
__Oh, how many times will it take for me to get it right?_

_So I throw up my fist, throw a punch in the air  
__And accept the truth that sometimes life isn't fair  
__I'll send out a wish and I'll send up a prayer  
__And finally someone will see how much I care_

_What can you do when your good isn't good enough  
__And all that you touch tumbles down?  
__Oh, my best intentions keep makin' a mess of things  
__I just wanna fix it somehow  
__But how many times will it take?  
__Oh, how many times will it take to get it right?  
__To get it right_

By the end of the song, I was in tears. I wasn't just in tears; I had completely broken down. I had taken in every single word of the song and it completely summed up what I was feeling and it just got too much.

It was all too much for me to bear.

Mako POV:

I had gotten off the plane 2 hours ago and am now standing in front of Flameo Stadium. The whole place was plastered with Korra, I mean Riley. To everyone else, she would've looked like any other singer, bubbly and just full of talent but to me, I could see it all. I could see how she hid everything behind those blue eyes of hers. It was like it had completely swallowed her soul and the only thing she had left to offer was the fake personality and person she pretended to be.

And I hated that. It made me sick to the core. Why couldn't she realize that not everyone was going to hate who she was? Why did she feel the need to sell out this fake person that she was? Why did she have to fake anything? Why couldn't she just understand that people were going to love her no matter what?

I knew why. I had always known why.

She was afraid.

Afraid of losing again. Worried that people might start turning their back on her when she wasn't who they expected to be. Terrified of people turning their back on her. Petrified of what would happen if she let anyone in again.

Of course I had known why. I was the reason she had to feel like this everyday. I was the one who made her so self-conscious that she felt the need to make herself into another person where she wasn't Korra. She was the-always-perfect Riley Summers, where she never disappointed anyone, where no one ever doubted her. And I hated myself for doing that to her.

I made my way into the jostling crowd, pushing and shoving, desperate to get into the stadium. I was elbowed, kneed and trampled on, but I didn't let that squash me down. I fought back. I would always fight back, if there was someone to fight for. If there was Korra to fight for.

I could make out the faint screams from her fans and some cheers that were growing louder by each step I took. I hurried my pace, pushing through people. I didn't care whether they gave me glares or said nasty things about me. All I cared was going on that stage and confessing my undying love for Korra.

I could see the stage clearly now and was able to make out a figure upon it. I recognized it instantly, like memorizing a page of a map that I knew back to front. I could recognize that figure anywhere. It was definitely Korra.

For the first time, I felt relief. Relief because I had actually found her again. Comfort because maybe, just maybe, I could convince her to love me back. But all in all, I was just happy to see her on stage, doing what she loved with a happy smile.

I heard her speak. It was heavenly, like her voice just sung to me. Sticking to my brain like a well-oiled tune or a childhood melody. "Hello everyone. I would just like to say thank you all to everyone who came here, tonight, to support me. It means so much to me."

At least, she seemed happy. I thought as I moved closer to the mosh pit, avoiding getting pushed into it. I climbed and clambered my way over people until I was standing at the front row of the 11th isle, in the pathway separating the two sets of seating. I made sure that I was in a position where I could speak openly to her, without many disruptions in the background.

But when she spoke again, it broke my heart.

"I always thought that I was the girl who couldn't get it right. So this is for everyone who feels the same way I do." Her voice was low and soft, not like the enthusiastic singer I once fell in love with. This time, it was full of sadness and no passion. She tried to fake a smile but I was not buying it. Behind all those smiles, I could see that not everything was okay, no matter how much she pretended things were.

With that, she turned away. There was a moment of silence before the start of the song started playing and she opened her mouth to sing. I could see tears trickling down her cheeks and splattering onto the floor. I had not wanted anything more than to rush onto that stage, wipe away those tears and tell her that everything was going to be okay. More importantly though, that she was going to be okay.

_What have I done?  
__I wish I could run away from this ship goin' under  
__Just tryin' to help, hurt everyone else  
__Now I feel the weight of the world is on my shoulders_

Her voice was sweet but full of resentment and absolutely complimented the music and the lyrics. The lyrics were exactly what I thought she would've written one day. But just not about me. She sounded so heartbroken and it pained me to see her like that.

_What can you do when your good isn't good enough  
__And all that you touch tumbles down?  
__'Cause my best intentions keep makin' a mess of things  
__I just wanna fix it somehow  
__But how many times will it take?  
__Oh, how many times will it take for me to get it right?  
__To get it right_

You've already gotten it right. I whispered to her.

_Can I start again?  
__With my faith shaken, 'cause I can't go back and undo this  
__I just have to stay and face my mistakes  
__But if I get stronger and wiser, I'll get through this_

_What can you do when your good isn't good enough  
__And all that you touch tumbles down?  
__'Cause my best intentions keep makin' a mess of things  
__I just wanna fix it somehow  
__But how many times will it take?  
__Oh, how many times will it take for me to get it right?_

Her tears finally stopped falling and she walked closer to the audience, scanning through the crowd as if she was looking for someone. Her voice was stronger and she was no longer holding out.

_So I throw up my fist, throw a punch in the air  
__And accept the truth that sometimes life isn't fair  
__I'll send out a wish and I'll send up a prayer  
__And finally someone will see how much I care_

Everyone broke into applause at the last word. Her arms were stretched wide as she dragged out the last word. I was in awe, standing there, unable to move, speechless. Only staring at the beautiful girl on stage that I had once called mine.

_What can you do when your good isn't good enough  
__And all that you touch tumbles down?  
__Oh, my best intentions keep makin' a mess of things  
__I just wanna fix it somehow  
__But how many times will it take?  
__Oh, how many times will it take to get it right?  
__To get it right_

By the end of the song, I could see that she was visibly shaken, as was I. The lyrics were so powerful and so moving. I was the most taken aback because I knew the song had written for me. Her tears had started again and were flowing down her cheekbones with no signs of stopping and her knees began to shake, like they were about to buckle beneath her any second.

She ran off the stage into the fleeing arms of her manager and I could see her sob into her arms. She looked like the vulnerable young teenager I once fell in love with. Maybe that was what made me love her even more now.

A few minutes later, she came back on stage. She didn't look as sullen as she had before, she looked much stronger and cleaned up. She held her head up high as she began to sing once again.

_All this time I was wasting,  
__Hoping you would come around  
__I've been giving out chances every time  
__And all you do is let me down  
__And it's taking me this long  
__Baby but I figured you out  
__And you're thinking we'll be fine again,  
__But not this time around_

After the first verse, I knew that this song was definitely for me. She didn't show any signs of weakness, only strength as the words continued to pour out of her mouth. My eyes trailed her as she danced and moved around the stage, dripping the microphone in one hand and extending out the other in long notes.

_You don't have to call anymore  
__I won't pick up the phone  
__This is the last straw  
__Don't wanna hurt anymore  
__And you can tell me that you're sorry  
__But I don't believe you baby  
__Like I did - before  
__You're not sorry, no no oh_

Her voice didn't sound as sweet natured as before, it sounded more bitter and more defiance, but in my mind, it was just as lovely. The way her mouth formed words and sung them aloud was captivating. I found myself staring at her as she moved around so graciously around the big stage.

_Looking so innocent,  
__I might believe you if I didn't know  
__Could've loved you all my life  
__If you hadn't left me waiting in the cold  
__And you got your share of secrets  
__And I'm tired of being last to know  
__And now you're asking me to listen  
__Cause it's worked each time before_

_But you don't have to call anymore  
__I won't pick up the phone  
__This is the last straw  
__Don't wanna hurt anymore  
__And you can tell me that you're sorry  
__But I don't believe you baby  
__Like I did - before  
__You're not sorry, no no, oh  
__You're not sorry, no no oh_

Her eyes stopped dead in its track as her eyes met mine and she lost a few breaths but quickly caught back up. Our eyes locked in a gaze that only held for a few moments it had but felt like hours. I thought that she had finally forgiven me by the look she had in her eyes but that was proved wrong when she broke away, moving to the other side of the stage, without a second glance. I was left standing there, stunned before my adjusted to what was really happened and I brought myself back to reality.

_You had me crawling for you honey  
__And it never would've gone away, no  
__You used to shine so bright  
__But I watched all of it fade_

_So you don't have to call anymore  
__I won't pick up the phone  
__This is the last straw  
__There's nothing left to beg for  
__And you can tell me that you're sorry  
__But I don't believe you baby  
__Like I did - before  
__You're not sorry, no no oh_

_You're not sorry, no no oh_

She was clearly out of breath by the end of the song. She hunched over as her hair draped over her shoulders began to fall to the side of her face, hiding it from anyone. She didn't even look me in the eye and I knew it was because she didn't want to face me. I wasn't just going to sit around and wait any longer.

If she wasn't going to make the first move, I was going to.

Immediately, I jumped onto the chair behind me and waved my hand up in the air, trying to gather everyone's attention. Suddenly, the entire crowd turned their bodies so they were staring straight at me. From afar, I could see Korra's hunching figure slowly rise back up as she flipped her hair back into place and looked at me cautiously.

"I would like a chance to sing now. Is that alright with everyone?" I yelled and received applause, some laughter but mainly cheers in support. I saw a man in a security guard uniform approaching me and I thought he was going to throw me out but apparently he wasn't intending that.

"Here's your microphone, sir." Was all he said, extending out a black slim microphone in his plump little hand. I grasped them quickly, seizing the chance before he changed his mind.

"All right! This is for the girl I love." My voice boomed into the microphone and the crowd went wild and some even went to extremes such as wolf-whistling. To this, I let out a small chuckle before turning back to look at Korra who was staring me right in the eye.

_(MAKO)_

_I find myself at your door,  
__And just like all those times before,  
__I'm not sure how I got there,  
__All roads they lead me here._

_I imagine you are home,  
__In your room, all alone,  
__And you open your eyes into mine,  
__And everything feels better._

_And right before your eyes,  
__I'm breaking and fast,  
__No reasons why,  
__Just you and me._

_This is the last time,  
__I'm asking you this,  
__Put my name at the top,  
__Of your list._

_This is the last time,  
__I'm asking you why,  
__You break my heart in the,  
__Blink of an eye, eye, eye._

_You find yourself at my door,  
__Just like all those times before,  
__You wear your best apology,  
__But I was there to watch you leave,_

The whole time I was singing, I never took my eyes off her and she never took hers off me. I made my way towards the stage as I sung and the next thing I knew, I was standing on the opposite side of the stage as Korra. She stood there, mouth pursed and arms crossed, not looking impressed, and behind her, her manager just looked at me and shrugged.

But what she did next did took me by surprise and I was left there standing with my mouth wide agape. I shut it as soon as I realized I looked like an idiot and just continued to admire Korra as she grabbed a microphone and started to sing the next verse. To my surprise, even more, she received cheers and more loud whistles from everyone in the crowd who were now shouting "Duet. Duet. Duet!"

_(KORRA)_

_And all the times I let you in,  
__Just for you to go again,  
__Disappear when you come back,  
__Everything is better._

_And right before your eyes,  
__I'm breaking and fast,  
__Nowhere to hide,  
__Just you and me._

She finished her verse and stared at me, I decided to give the crowd what they wanted and joined in to sing the chorus and the rest of the song with her. Our eyes were glued on each other and it felt like nothing else in the world mattered. Not my parents or my brother, not her fans. It was just me and her. Me and Korra.

**_(BOTH)_**

**_This is the last time,  
_****_I'm asking you this,  
_****_Put my name at the top,  
_****_Of your list._**

**_This is the last time,  
_****_I'm asking you why,  
_****_You break my heart in the,  
_****_Blink of an eye, eye, eye._**

**_This is the last time,  
_****_You tell me I've got it wrong,_**

**_This is the last time,  
_****_I say it's been you all along,_**

**_This is the last time,  
_****_I let you in my door._**

**_This is the last time,  
_****_I won't hurt you anymore._**

**_Oh-oh, oh-oh...  
_****_Oh-oh, oh-oh..._**

**_This is the last time,  
_****_I'm asking you this,  
_****_Put my name at the top,  
_****_Of your list._**

**_This is the last time,  
_****_I'm asking you why,  
_****_You break my heart in the,  
_****_Blink of an eye._**

**_This is the last time,  
_****_I'm asking you this._**

**_This is the last time,  
_****_I'm asking you this._**

**_Put my name at the top,  
_****_Of your list._**

**_Put my name at the top,  
_****_Of your list._**

**_This is the last time,  
_****_I'm asking you why._**

**_This is the last time,  
_****_I'm asking you why,_**

**_You broke my heart in the,  
_****_Blink of an eye._**

**_You break my heart._**

**_This is the last time I'm asking you,  
_****_Last time I'm asking you,  
_****_Last time I'm asking you this.  
_****_This is the last time I'm asking you,  
_****_Last time I'm asking you,  
_****_Last time I'm asking you this._**

**_This is the last time I'm asking you,  
_****_Last time I'm asking you,  
_****_Last time I'm asking you this.  
_****_This is the last time I'm asking you,  
_****_Last time I'm asking you,  
_****_Last time I'm asking you this._**

The song had finally ended but she didn't look away, she didn't even blink. She just stared straight at me. And I did too.

The next thing I remember was her running across the stage and into my open arms, hugging me tightly as soft sobs and silent whimpers left her body. She looked me in the eye and that said everything. I knew that she had finally forgiven me and that was enough.

She crashed her lips down onto mine as I clutched her closer to my chest, wrapping my arms tightly around her waist. I felt her arms cup the back of my neck, drawing me closer to her. I smiled at this and she pressed her lips harder on mine, running her slim fingers through the hair at the back of my head.

The kiss was fierce, full of passion and so much intensity, it was thrilling. The way her hot tongue danced around in my mouth and the fight for dominance nearly tipped me off the edge and sent me spiraling. It left me breathless and then gave it back, leaving me astounded, amazed and most of all, alive. I could feel my knees weaken beneath me but I ignored it, desperate only to savor this sweet moment that I could only have dreamed of since that night, all those years ago.

After we both broke away, gasping, she was the first one to speak up. "I love you Mako." That was all that I needed to hear. That was the moment, the few words that I would be repeating in my head. Forever.

"I love you too Korra." I murmured back against her hot flesh, inhaling everything about her. The way she smelled, the way she walked, the way she spoke. Every little thing there was to know about her.

"Forever and always, right?" She asked, tilting her head, her eyes big and full of caution. As if I would turn her away when she was the only thing I have ever wanted in my life.

"Forever and always." I promised as I entwined my fingers with hers.

At the back of my head, I could still hear the audience gasping and cheering but that didn't matter because all that mattered was Korra.

Everyone had a forever, but given a choice, this would be mine.

* * *

_A/N: WELL THAT WAS IT EVERYONE. I gave you a 12 page chapter and 6,000 words. Don't get me wrong, I wanted to split it up into 2x3,000 worded chapters and leave you hanging once again but I was like, I might as well leave you with a good chapter. I hope you're happy and satisfied with the ending. _

_I actually started writing this chapter from 3 weeks back and only got the phone conversation in. Then tonight, I had an urge to write and came up with the other 4,000 words. Amazing what you can accomplish if you just want to do it! Plus, I had all you amazing readers and reviewers to inspire me and encourage me to complete this story. I hope you're all happy with what you've read and not too upset with the ending. _

_I'm sorry if the POV was jumpy, I wanted to get Korra's point of view when she sang the first song and Mako's feelings and impressions when he heard her sing, so that was why there was a 3 way POV. I also hoped that you enjoyed the MakoxJinora friendship as much as I had. I wanted to include Asami but she seemed like the person who would rather have Mako to herself than give advice to him on Korra. That's why Jinora appears! _

_Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading that as much as I loved writing it. I have to admit I had so much trouble with writing the middle few chapters, always changing what I was going to put in them and sometimes they got so frustrating that I had to put it on hold. Hence all the starts and stops in the story. However! I do apologise for that and hope that it didn't put you off this story at the start._

_But all in all, I would have to say I have had a fantastic time writing for you guys! As always. I just love writing for you guys to read and for you to love it back, I'm just overflowing with emotions. Seriously, I'm tearing up while writing this. I would just like to say **thanks to everyone who have read and supported me throughout this whole story. I love you all so much and I hope you will continue to read my other stories. **_

_If you have any further questions, please don't hesitate to leave a review below or a PM. I read all reviews and all my inboxes so just shoot me a message and I'll be more than happy to reply._

_Love you all very much, _

_Ellen. _

**_* I do not own any of the songs used in this chapter or in the whole story. They belong to their rightful owner. I also do not own Legend of Korra or any of its characters, only the plot to this fanfiction._**


End file.
